


Diplomatic MIssion

by swphillyboi



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dancing, Hand Jobs, Jewelry, Kidnapping, M/M, Makeup, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swphillyboi/pseuds/swphillyboi
Summary: Captain Kirk (Chris Pine) is kidnapped with three other crew members.  Kirk is slated to perform at an annual festival on Gigia.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Arrival

Diplomatic Mission

Captain James Kirk sat in the command chair of the USS Enterprise bridge. The ship was on a Diplomatic Mission, delivering an Ambassador to meet with representatives from Gigia. The Federation was interested in bringing the mineral rich planet into their fold. Thus far Gigia resisted all attempts to be incorporated into the Federation.   
Gigia preferred to continue trading with both the Federation and the Romulans. The meetings were to take place at Star Station X25, located at the edge of the neutral zone. The ship was approaching the Star Station. Jim issued a command.  
“Uhura, hail the Star Station Commander.”  
A few seconds later the image of the Commander appeared on the bridge viewer screen. He welcomed the Enterprise and let Kirk know that the Gigian delegation was already on board. He requested Lt Uhura accompany the ambassador to assist with translation software that was being used for the meeting.  
A short time later Captain Kirk, the ambassador, Uhura and two security crewmen transported over to the Star Station reception hall. The Station Commander, a guard of honor and the Gigian delegation were lined up to greet them.  
The Enterprise party had just materialized when they were transported again. Their clothes and possessions were left behind, piled on the floor where the Enterprise party had stood for just a moment. The Star Station commander immediately hailed the Enterprise to see if they had reversed the transport for some reason or if there had been some kind of malfunction.  
The Enterprise had no explanation for the disappearance of Captain Kirk and the rest of the party. Spock & Scotty both hurried to the transporter room but could find no malfunction in the equipment. They could find no reason for the disappearance of the Enterprise party.  
The Gigian negotiating team maintained this was some kind of hoax, dreamed up by the Federation to delay the meeting, perhaps to give them an opportunity to move the Enterprise into closer proximity with Gigia to pressure them into joining the Federation. The delegation beamed up to their starship which left immediately to return to Gigia.  
Meanwhile the Enterprise crew members and the Federation ambassador had been transported to an asteroid in the nearby neutral zone. They found themselves standing naked in a gloomy underground chamber. A group of Gigian soldiers quickly subdued the stunned Enterprise group. Kirk, Uhura and the security guards had their arms shackled behind their backs.  
One of the Gigians stepped up to the startled nude ambassador and spoke in perfect English.  
“So sorry Mr Ambassador but we have no use for you.”  
The Gigian soldier grabbed a knife from his belt and slit the Ambassador’s neck. There was a huge squirt of blood before the Ambassador dropped dead to the floor. Jim Kirk rushed forward toward the Gigian assassin despite his shackled arms. The man laughed, he quickly moved aside and when Kirk got close enough, the Gigian grabbed his cock and balls and squeezed hard.  
Jim couldn’t stop the shout of shock and pain as his man parts were abused. The Gigian continued to firmly hold Kirk and with his other hand he delivered several slaps to the Captain’s firm white buttocks.  
“Just settle down Kirk or other members of your party could be hurt or killed.”  
“I demand you return us to the Enterprise immediately.”  
The Gigians all laughed at his comment. The one holding Kirk replied.  
“You have seen the last of the Enterprise Captain Kirk. If you behave yourselves the other members of your party might eventually be returned to the ship.”  
The three crew members declared that they would never leave the Captain behind which again produced laughter from the soldiers holding them captive. Several soldiers stepped forward and they each injected the Enterprise crew with a drug that rendered them unconscious.   
The four unconscious Enterprise crew members were quickly moved onto a shuttle craft on the asteroid surface through an airlock connected to the underground chamber. The shuttle craft took off and rendezvoused with the Gigian starship which headed back to their home planet at top speed.  
On board the Enterprise, Spock sent a message to Starfleet command letting them know about the missing ambassador & crew members. He had a sensor scan done that indicated a weak ion trail leading to the asteroid. A scan of the asteroid showed only one lifeless body. Spock had the body transported back to the Enterprise. He was shocked to see the body of the dead ambassador.  
A scan of the asteroid showed nothing else. There was no trace of the Captain, Uhura or the two security guards. Unsure what else to do Spock had a course laid out for Gigia and the Enterprise moved in that direction while they waited for instructions from Starfleet.  
Jim Kirk slowly came back to consciousness. He was on a cot in a small room, still nude. He got up slowly, feeling the effects of the drug that had rendered him unconscious. The room had a single locked door, in one corner was a bathroom of sorts with a shower stall, toilet & sink, one wall of the room was made of some clear, see through materiel.   
Jim realized all his body hair, except for the top of his head, had been removed. He glanced in the mirror above the sink and saw that he now had hoop earrings made of some green metal. Bars, with small crystal balls at each end, of the same green substance pierced his nipples and glancing down he saw a small ring peeking out of his foreskin. His dick now sported a Prince Albert piercing. Jim was surprised that none of these piercings were painful. He examined the rings & bars and found there was no way for him to remove them. He realized this must be some kind of holding cell.  
He also had filigree bracelets & anklets made of the same green materiel. Despite their filigree design they proved quite strong, Jim was unable to remove or bend them.  
Jim walked to the clear wall. It looked out on a wide corridor, across from his cell he saw cells occupied by his two security crewmen. The crewmen were also exploring their cells. Jim noted that all their body hair had been removed, even the hair on top of their heads. Both men had the same body piercings & jewelry as Jim.  
Jim was concerned that he could not see Uhura. All Federation ship crewmembers were required to learn a form of sign language which they could use to communicate if they were unable to hear spoken words. Jim used that sign language to ask the crewmembers if they were OK and if they could see Uhura.  
Both men assured him that they were not harmed, and that Lt Uhura was in the cell next to Jim’s. They also let the Captain know that Uhura was OK, unlike the men, she still had all her hair. They asked about Jim’s hair which looked odd to them.  
Jim felt the hair on his head. It seemed somehow longer than it had been, that caused Jim to wonder how long they had been held captive while unconscious. His hair was also coated with a sticky, oily gel.  
Jim did a more careful examination of the cell he was being held in. His dick ring, which was heavy despite its size, made his dick swing more as he walked, and the head of his dick brushed against his thighs with each step. He found nothing interesting about the cell. There was no way out until someone unlocked the door.  
Through the clear wall he could see the crewmen examining their cells. He imagined that Uhura was doing the same. Eventually Jim returned to the clear wall and signed for his men to relax until they knew more about why they were captives.  
Jim lay on the cot wanting anyone watching him to think that he was resting. In reality, he was trying to figure out why he and his crew members were being held prisoner. Why were the Gigians risking a battle with the Federation by capturing them and murdering a respected ambassador. Why did they insist Uhura be part of the landing party at the last moment? Unfortunately, he couldn’t come up with any valid reasons.  
A short time later a tray of food was shoved through an opening at the bottom of the door. Jim hurried over to try and talk to whoever delivered the food; but the opening slammed shut and there was no answer to his shouted request to talk to someone.  
Using their sign language, the crewmembers across the hall expressed the concern that the food may be drugged. Jim replied he thought they should eat to keep up their strength and drugged food seemed the least of their problems at the minute.   
Sheer boredom led to Jim nodding off. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he became aware of movement in the room. He opened his eyes to see Gigian uniformed guards on either side of his bed. Looking straight ahead he could see his security crewmen held by guards and with knives pressed against their necks.  
“Cooperate Kirk or your men will die.”  
Jim sat up and shrugged. “Seems like I have no choice.”  
He was pulled to his feet and his arms were pulled behind his back. His bracelets were swiftly fastened together. Jim tested the strength of whatever was holding his wrists together. He couldn’t get it to budge at all.   
He smiled at his guards. “Hey guys how about at least a pair of pants?”  
The guards didn’t bother to answer; one stepped forward grabbed Jim’s cock and attached a leash to his PA ring. The guard gave the leash a quick tug and Jim had no choice but to move in that direction.   
Jim was torn between anger & embarrassment as he walked out of the building and down a public walkway. After a couple blocks Jim was pulled by his dick leash into a building that, to Jim, looked like a castle from earth’s feudal period.  
Inside the building was sleek, shiny & bright. The floor, made of some material that reminded Jim of marble, was cool under his bare feet. Anger started to overtake embarrassment as laughing bystanders in the corridor reached out to smack, pinch or rub his ass and he walked by them. There were many comments made in the Gigian language that Jim could not understand.  
Jim was led into a small room. There was some sort of strange looking cart sitting there. Jim was told to kneel down on the cart, when he hesitated a thin cane was slammed against the back of his knees and Jim fell forward into the cart.   
His anklets were quickly fastened to the cart. Next his leash was unhooked and his PA hooked to the cart. Jim’s arms were released and immediately pulled forward so that his bracelets could be attached to the ends of the cart. His chin rested on an upholstered strap which was tightened so Jim’s view was straight ahead. Finally, the appendages his legs rested on were spread apart and locked into place. Jim had been forced into the position of a supplicant.  
Jim had never felt so exposed. From the back there was a clear view of his balls dangling between his thighs and his asshole was on display. The double doors in front of him opened and the cart was pushed into a huge room. The clear glass ceiling allowed the room to be filled with sunlight.  
A group of Gigians walked towards the cart. A tall woman with long blonde hair was in the lead.  
“Hello Kirk. We are the high council of Gigia. I am Jukee, the chief of the council. I’m sure you are aware that you and a few of the crew members are our prisoners.”  
Jim stared up into Jukee’s face.  
“I know we were captured and transported here but I can’t imagine why you felt this was necessary.”  
“We do not wish to be absorbed into your Federation. We are aware of how your Federation insists on its rules and customs being followed. On Gigia we value our freedoms and independence.”  
Jim interrupted her.  
“You don’t really understand the Federation. We stand for democracy and freedom. The people of the Federation are free to follow their own customs. All Federation citizens work for and believe in the common good for all.”  
Jukee and the other council members shook their heads.  
“No! All must conform to your ways. All must behave in a way acceptable to your Federation. We know of the planet where the inhabitants worshipped their god, Vaal. The citizens of that planet were happy and well taken care of by Vaal.  
You and Federation weapon power destroyed Vaal. The inhabitants were then “trained” by your Federation to take care of themselves. They devastated the animal life on the planet by overhunting. They were forced to try and raise enough food for all.  
There was disease from malnutrition. Eventually the people split into rival tribes and fought against each other. These were the improvements that your Federation forced onto those people. Instead of being happy and carefree now they are sullen, overworked and unhappy.”  
Jim was shocked by what Jukee had to say.  
“That isn’t what happened there. You don’t have all the information. If you don’t seek protection from the Federation, you will be prey for the Romulan Empire. They will attack and enslave you. Your planet is rich in natural resources that will make you an asset the Romulans will want to capture. The Federation is your chance to stay free.”  
Several council members laughed. One of the men answered Jim.  
“Kirk, we have seen proof of what your Federation protection means. We have traded with the Romulans for years. We have no need to fear them. They feel you, Kirk, are a danger in the peace of the galaxy, and we agree.  
Unfortunately, you must never be set free but if you cooperate, we will release your Lt Uhura and the other two crew members. Their fate is up to you.”  
The council members walked around Jim, several of them felt free to touch him and rub his skin. Jim couldn’t help squirming from their touching. Finally Jukee spoke.  
“You are an attractive creature and seem to be in excellent condition. Your anus is much more attractive than your crew members’. Your anus is a lovely shade of pink. Before your hair removal it had just a few soft, light brown curls around it. Your men’s anuses were almost hidden by coarse black hair and the color is quite brownish.”  
“Our anuses are not normally in display. They are usually hidden by our clothing.”  
Again the council members laughed before Jukee answered him.  
“We are aware of how you humans keep parts of your bodies hidden from view. You are now our possession and so no part of your body is to be hidden from us.   
Once a year we celebrate our festival for the midyear solstice of our sun. The highlight of the festival each year is an exotic or unusual act. This year we plan for a dance where you will play a pivotal role.”  
Jim looked right at Jukee.  
“I am not anyone’s possession and I will never agree to be any part of your festival performance. Soon the Enterprise will arrive here and insist on our release.”  
A silent Jukee walked around to the back of the cart. She gently rubbed her finger over Jim’s asshole before pushing one finger inside him. Jim couldn’t stop the shocked gasp at the intrusion.  
“Our possession to do with as we please. You must accept that as your new reality! We insisted on Uhura accompanying you because we understand you have known each other a long time and are friends.   
If you refuse to participate in the festival dance your Uhura will become a pleasure slave for our army. Gigian men have large penises and tremendous stamina. Every opening on her body will be violated and used for the army’s pleasure. She will be in constant use except for the hours she must sleep.  
Your other two crew members will be tortured and eventually killed which you will witness. Their suffering will be extreme and continue for a long time before they are ultimately killed. The lives of your crew are solely in your hands.  
Your slight discomfort as a festival dancer or their pain and death. Your decision to make.”  
Jim wanted to give the Enterprise time to reach Gigia. He trusted Spock to work on a plan for rescuing them all. He agreed to participate in the Gigian solstice festival. The council members left Jim and returned to the huge wooden table in the center of the room.  
Jim’s guards wheeled him out of the council chamber. He tried not to show how thrown he was by this whole experience. Except for doctors no one had ever had such a complete view of his body. No lover had ever paid attention to his asshole or penetrated it like the head of the Gigian council. He didn’t really feel he could trust the Gigians but he knew he had no other option.  
Jim’s arms were released first and fastened behind his back again. Next the leash was attached to his PA and his ankles released. He was led back to the building where his cell was. Bystanders were bolder on the return trip. They reached out and squeezed every part of his body.  
He attempted to block them but a quick pull on his dick leash was painful and he became more docile letting passers-by squeeze or fondle whatever they wanted.  
Jim was grateful to be back in his cell. His wrists were released, and the leash removed from his PA. He looked across the hall at his crewmen’s cells and was surprised to see they appeared to be asleep on their cots. Jim took a shower. He felt soiled after his experiences on the street and in the council chamber.  
He did some stretching exercises after his shower. Jim stopped when his dinner was delivered. He noticed that there was no food delivered to his men and they appeared to still be asleep. It was apparent they were probably drugged either by the food they were given or by something introduced into the air in their cells.  
Shortly after Jim finished his food the lights in the cell area were turned off. The darkness was total. He had to feel around for his cot. It took him a long time to fall asleep; there were just too many thoughts running through his head.  
On board the Enterprise a message was received from Starfleet command. Unless there was some positive evidence that Captain Kirk and the other crew members were being held by Gigians, Spock was to be careful not to anger them or accuse them of any wrongdoing.   
The Federation was still anxious to have Gigia join them. Starfleet felt it was just as likely that the Romulans had kidnapped the members of the Enterprise crew and murdered the ambassador in order to derail the negotiations with Gigia.  
Spock realized the logic of Starfleet’s position but there had been no Romulan ships in the vicinity of the Star Station. To Spock it seemed the greater likelihood was that Gigia was involved in the kidnapping and murder. The missing piece was why. Why would the Gigians not just call off the negotiations. There seemed to be no reason to kidnap & murder people.  
When Gigia was in range Spock gave orders for the ship’s sensors to start scanning the planet for any homo sapiens life forms. The Gigian physicality was quite different from earth dwellers so it should be easy to scan the planet and detect any homo sapiens.  
It was quickly apparent that many buildings in the Gigian capital were shielded from scanner searches. Spock was able to quickly ascertain that the green metal found in tremendous abundance on the planet, and called Gigia by the planet inhabitants, had properties that made it resistant to any scanning.  
Most public buildings in the capital, and the other cities on the planet, were constructed of this green metal. Further scanning was useless. It was nighttime in the capital, but Spock sent a message to the ruling council asking to meet with them. After the message was sent Spock retired to his quarters to get some rest.  
In the morning, Jim was awakened by a loud gong and all the lights coming on full strength. He immediately looked across the hall to his crewmen. He walked to the clear wall but before he could communicate with his men a green wall slid down in front of their cells.  
At the same moment food was slid through the hatch in his cell door. Jim could nothing about the wall, so he ate his breakfast.   
While Jim ate his breakfast, Spock was having a conversation with Jukee and the Gigian high council. She expressed shock and dismay over the murder of the ambassador and the missing Enterprise crew members. She was amused when Spock told her the difficulty in the Enterprise scanning the planet surface. Jukee did ask why the Enterprise was scanning Gigia and was not happy when told it was a search for Captain Kirk and the other crew members.  
Jukee told Spock in no uncertain terms that there was no evidence that any of the missing people were on Gigia. She stated that she could not think of any reason for Gigia to be suspected of being involved in the murder & kidnapping. Jukee also told Spock that the high council would send a message of outrage to the Federation. The council was appalled to be accused of any wrongdoing with absolutely no evidence to support the accusation. This all seemed to be another way for the Federation to pressure Gigia to join.  
Spock knew he would get no support from the Federation leaders.  
“Jukee, my concern is that the Romulan Empire may be behind this effort to disrupt the negotiations between the Federation and Gigia. We feared they would hide Captain Kirk and the other crewmembers here to create mistrust between the Federation and your high council.  
The Romulans may use this diversion to attack Gigia. You do not have the military strength to fight off a Romulan invasion. I am afraid you do not realize the extent of the danger.”  
Jukee smiled.  
“Commander Spock, we have traded with the Romulans for a number of years. As you and your Federation are aware, Gigia is rich in natural resources. Our Gigian crystals are one thousand times more powerful than the Dilithium crystals currently used my most propulsion systems.  
One of the sticking points in our talks with your Federation is our trade agreements with the Romulans. We wish to maintain those lucrative agreements and your Federation insists that those agreements are canceled.”  
Spock felt like he was on a slippery slope. The main thing he had to accomplish was not to say or do anything that would endanger the Federation negotiations with Gigia. He could not escape the feeling that Jukee and the high council were aware of Jim’s whereabouts, even if they were not personally responsible for the kidnapping.  
“I hope you will not allow your trade agreements to blind you to the Romulan history of violent takeovers of planets that resist them. They have a huge military force that could overwhelm Gigia as it has many other planets.”  
There were some chuckles from the high council. Jukee simple raised a finger on her right hand before replying to Spock.  
“Commander Spock, I don’t want you to worry about us. Gigia is well equipped to safeguard our sovereignty against any aggressive force. I suggest you contact your ship.”  
Slightly bewildered Spock pulled out his communicator. As soon as Scotty answered Spock could hear the red alert signal going off.  
“Mr Spock. I was just about to contact you. The Enterprise is being held in place by a very strong tractor beam. Even at full power we have been unable to break away.”  
Before Spock could say anything, he spotted Jukee raise two fingers.  
“Mr Scott is the ship in any danger.”  
It took a moment for Scotty to answer.  
“Well Mr Spock we were just being held in place but just now the beam has started to pull us out of orbit. Even with full warp drive we are not able to pull free.”  
“How long before the ship enters the planet atmosphere?”  
Scotty was quiet for a moment.  
“At the present rate we will reach the atmosphere in less than half an hour. I just added impulse power to our forward thrust, no change.”  
Spock looked at Jukee and the other members of the high council. They all maintained bland expressions on their faces.  
Jukee put a hand on Spock’s arm.  
“I suggest you transport back to your ship. This demonstration of our power is meant to relieve any fears you have about Gigia’s ability to protect our sovereignty. We have no desire to produce weapons of war but we have more than enough defensive capability.  
Our Gigian crystals supply us with tremendous power. You must not worry about us. We have no cause to fear the Romulans or your Federation. Once you are aboard the Enterprise, we request you move your ship away from Gigian airspace.”  
“There was no need for this demonstration of your power. We meant you no harm. We are just trying to ascertain the whereabouts of our captain and other crewmembers.”  
Jukee shrugged.  
“I am not sure why you feel they are here on Gigia. What reason would we have to kidnap your people? All of this makes us suspicious of the Federation’s motives. It could be that the Enterprise came here in an attempt to intimidate us.”  
Spock saw no alternative, so he was beamed up to the Enterprise. Once he was on the bridge, he and Scotty brainstormed how they might break away from the tractor beam. Suddenly the beam reversed and the Enterprise was flung away from Gigia.  
It took some time to bring the ship under control. By that time the Enterprise was well away from Gigia. The main concern was to repair the damage done but the Enterprise being so powerfully thrust away from Gigia. There were some injuries to the crew but luckily none were serious.  
Several areas of the ship’s hull had been compromised. Some areas had to be evacuated in case the hull failed. Spock messages Starfleet Command to report the ship‘s damage. The Enterprise was moving cautiously to the nearest star base so repairs could be done.  
When Jim was done his breakfast, he walked over to the bathroom area of the room. He was sitting on the toilet taking a crap when the door to his cell opened. Several members of Gigian security walked into the room. An embarrassed Jim asked if they would wait outside until he was done in the bathroom.  
The group in his room was made up of three men and two women, all of them seemed amused by Jim’s discomfort. They told him to finish up as quickly as possible. He was scheduled to attend an exercise class.  
Not only did the security force not leave the room they continued to stare at Jim as he finished on the toilet and wiped his ass. Jim realized this was all done to humiliate him, so he tried his best to just ignore them.  
He was escorted through the building to a large mirror lined room. There were about a dozen Gigians waiting there. They were all dressed in skintight exercise clothing and were barefoot. Gigians had similar features to humans but were larger and internally quite different. Both sexes here had the ability to bear children.  
Jim was shocked to see Uhura standing with the Gigians. She, like Jim, was naked. As the other crew members had reported, none of her body hair had been removed. Jim had never seen Uhura naked and he was a little surprised to see her extremely thick pubic bush and the wiry hair peaking out from her armpits. He leg & arms were also hair covered. Again, Jim wondered just how long they have been captive here. The hair on his head seemed to grow overnight, it was starting to reach shoulder length.  
The instructor came into the room. Jim immediately asked for something to wear for the class. The guards who had retreated to the back of the room laughed which Jim ignored.  
“As humans, Uhura and I need supportive garments to prevent us from damaging our bodies. I need support for my genitals and Uhura needs her breasts supported. We cannot exercise without those support garments.”  
The instructor spoke in the Gigian language to the chief guard. He instructed 2 guards to go over to Uhura before he spoke to Kirk.  
“Our medical staff does not believe any permanent damage will be done to you by exercising without clothing. If you refuse Uhura will be immediately put to work with our army. On Gigia the body hair she now has is considered quite erotic.   
Soldiers will be happy to use her for their sexual gratification. Kirk, you have been informed what your failure to cooperate will mean for Uhura.”  
Uhura looked genuinely frightened. Jim gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
“Fine. We’ll exercise without clothing but I fail to see the purpose of keeping us nude.”  
The instructor chuckled and said in English. “It amuses us.”  
The first part of the “exercise class” reminded Jim of Yoga, the ancient Earth fitness practice, it consisted of stretching & body contortions. Jim was mortified as the mirrors reflected very part of his body, and Uhura’s. His bare asshole and dangling nut sack were frequently on display.  
After a brief break, the second part was more aerobic. Jim was aware of his dick & balls bouncing around as he moved to the instructor’s commands. The ring at the end of his dick exaggerated the swinging. He was careful not to look directly at Uhura to spare her additional embarrassment.  
The class session ended with a hot shower. Afterwards Jim was escorted to a private massage room. A muscular Gigian man lit scented candles as Jim climbed up onto the massage bed. The warm oil that the masseuse poured onto his back felt great. It was warm and Jim could feel his muscles, stretched hard during the exercise class, relax.  
The heavy scent of the oil mixed with the scent from the candles and Jim felt his mind drifting. The masseuse added more oil to Jim’s back, he felt it slide between his smooth butt cheeks. His asshole twitched when the stream of oil hit it. Jim felt his firm ass cheeks being squeezed and manipulated. He wanted to tell the masseuse to move on but couldn’t work up the energy to even speak.  
Jim was happy when the massage started to move down his leg. His thighs and calves were firmly rubbed and oil was spread between every toe on his feet. Jim moaned slightly in contentment as the masseuse worked his way back up his legs.   
He wanted to object as he felt oil applied to his hairless scrotum and a large Gigian hand squeezed his balls gently. Jim was surprised when a thumb rubbed his asshole and gasped when the thumb penetrated inside and spread some massage oil there.  
Jim breathed deeply getting more and more scent from the candles & oil. His pupils dilated and his muscles relaxed completely. He was quiet as the thumb was removed from his ass and a small egg like deice was pushed past his hole and into his colon.  
The masseuse rolled the unresisting Kirk over onto his back. He applied oil to his head, carefully avoiding his wide open, but unseeing, eyes. The massage continued down the front of his Kirk’s body.  
Since his legs were already massaged the Gigian stopped at Jim’s crotch. He took Kirk’s cock into his hand and firmly started to masturbate the Enterprise Captain.  
Jim felt himself unconsciously thrusting up into the warm soft hand. Suddenly the egg inside his ass started to vibrate. Jim gasped as the vibrations continued to get stronger & stronger. He thrust harder into the masseuse’s hand.   
Kirk’s balls pulled up close to his body and cum shot out of his dick. His prince albert ring caused his cum to splatter over his smooth belly. His breaths came is gasps.   
The masseuse wiped his hand on a towel and blew out the scented candles. The vibrating egg had an attached string which the masseuse used to extract it from Kirk’s ass.  
The guards came into the room and loaded the semi-conscious Kirk onto a gurney. They pushed him back to his cell and transferred him to the cot. Kirk’s eyes closed and he was quickly asleep. His cum glistened on his stomach.


	2. The Banquet

Diplomatic Mission 2

When Jim woke up the lights in his cell were dim. He stood up quickly and looked around, unsure for a moment where he was. He could feel the dried cum on his stomach. He remembered, like it was a dream, what happened in the massage room. Suddenly he felt dirty.  
Strictly heterosexual, he found it difficult to believe that he could have been effectively made to cum by a man. It caused him to reevaluate who he was as a person. He had nothing against homosexuality but had never felt any attraction to another man.  
Jim quickly went over to the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand. He thoroughly washed himself from head to toes. He even stuck a soapy finger in his asshole to get rid of any lingering body oil there.  
When he stepped out of the shower stall, he walked over to the clear wall of his cell. He could see into the cells across from his own. He was surprised to see his two security crew members lounging in some sort of bean bag chairs. Their stomachs seemed distended and they were both drinking some sort of green smoothie.  
Jim waved and the two men stood up. They seemed to have a little difficulty getting to their feet. Using sign language Jim asked if they were OK. Both men reported they were fine. They let the captain know that Uhura had informed them about the exercise class she and Jim attended.  
The men swayed as they stood by the clear walls of their cells. They both informed the captain that they were very tired. They moved back to their chairs, collapsed into them, picked up the smoothies and continued to drink them.  
Their behavior was so odd that Jim felt sure they were being drugged. Well there was nothing he could do about that at the moment. He had hoped that the Enterprise would have reached Gigia by now and freed them. He wished he could communicate with Uhura, they had been kept separated during the exercise class. They had no chance for a private chat.  
A frustrated Jim paced the cell trying to think of something that would help him, and his crew members escape. He was startled when his cell door suddenly opened. A group of Gigians walked into the cell.  
The chief guard stepped forward.  
“You have been invited to a function at Jukee’s home this afternoon. We have come to prepare you.”  
Jim took a step back.  
“I want to know why you are keeping my crew members drugged.”  
“There is no permanent harm being done to them. It is easier for us and them to keep them slightly drugged.”  
Jim didn’t expect them to verify his drug theory and was furious.  
“I disagree! You have no right to drug them. It is against the accepted prisoner procedures. I have cooperated with you up to this point but I insist you stop drugging my men.”  
The guard laughed.   
“Kirk, you forget the terms of your cooperation. You will cooperate fully or your Lt Uhura will be gang fucked in her and her ass day and night for the rest of her life. Your crew members will be tortured and killed instead of slightly drugged. Your choice?”  
Jim knew he had no bargaining chips.  
“Fine. I’ll discuss this with Jukee.”  
The guard laughed.  
“Yes, why don’t you do that.”  
Jim noticed that a table was set up and a chair carried into the cell. There was a lot of stuff laid out on the table, none of it looked like something Jim would choose to wear.  
“If that stuff is what you expect me to wear, I will skip meeting with Jukee.”  
The chief guard nodded.  
“Of course, that is your choice. I must point out that your decision does not fall under full cooperation. So there must be consequences for your refusal.”  
Across the hall bright lights suddenly came on in the crew members’ cells. Several members of security rushed into the cells and subdued both men. A man with thick leather belt entered each cell.  
The sound system in Kirk’s cell switched on. The Enterprise crewmen were bent over their cots. Their protests could be clearly heard. It was announced that since Kirk was refusing to attend an event with the High Council, the crewmen would have to be punished.  
The sound of paddles hitting bare skin reverberated through Kirk’s cell, along with the screams of pain from his crewmen. Half a dozen paddle blows were delivered to each man before Kirk’s pleas for them to stop were answered. There was a pause and Kirk was asked whether he was ready to fully cooperate. He nodded.  
The sound system shut down and the privacy screen for Kirk’s cell was dropped. He was ordered to sit the chair that had been brought into the cell.  
A case full of makeup was open on the table. Kirk realized that the Gigian aim was to humiliate him. He was determined not to display any emotion whatever they did to him.  
Hi hair was slicked back and secured at the back of his head. Green highlights were drawn on his hair in the front. Thin, highly arches eyebrows were drawn on and thick black liner circled his eyes. Green makeup filled in the space between the liner and the eyebrows.  
Green lip gloss was applied to Jim’s lips. His chest had body oil applied and all ten of his nails got emerald green polish and quickly dried with a warm air gun.  
After his filigree anklets were removed. Sheer, pale green stockings were drawn up Jim’s legs and green satin slippers put on his feet. A shiny green garter belt was pulled over his feet and Jim was told to stand. The garter belt was pulled up to his waist and tightened. The stocking tops were fastened to the attached garters.  
A tight green collar was put around Jim’s neck. There was a triple strand of crystals attached to the front and the back of the collar. An additional triple strand of crystals were attached to the bars that pierced Jim’s nipples.  
His torso glimmered in the lights of the cell. A piece of sheer green fabric was buttoned to the front of the garter belt. Jim was startled by a lubricated finger pushed into his asshole. It swirled around inside him before being withdrawn. The finger was replaced by a butt plug which was firmly pushed into Kirk’s asshole. He rose up on his toes, in an attempt to avoid the plug, and groaned when it was pressed inside him. A tool was used to spread the plug wings inside Kirk’s ass to keep the plug firmly in place.  
The piece of fabric, hanging from the front of the garter belt, narrowed at the end and this narrow band of fabric was pulled back between Jim’s buttocks and tightly fastened to the back of the garter belt. His dick & balls bulged in the front of the fabric which was so sheer that nothing was hidden from sight.  
Despite his best efforts Jim could feel his face flush with embarrassment. He was aware of how exposed and ridiculous he looked. He found it awkward to walk with a butt plug in his ass. His wrist bands were fastened together with a short chain and Jim was led out of his cell.  
Jim with his security attendants went down a couple corridors, took an elevator to the top floor of the building and from there were transported to Jukee’s residence. Here they went up a staircase and into a large reception room.   
The room was filled with people. Jim was mortified to be displayed in front of all these strangers. He kept his head up as he was led to an alcove by his handlers. There was little he could do except pretend he wasn’t bothered by being treated this way.  
Jim noticed that many attendees looked his way, pointed, or laughed. He did his best to meet their gaze directly but was disappointed that few people seemed intimidated. Mostly people continued to stare at him and talk together.  
Jukee walked over to where Jim was standing.  
“Kirk, I am so pleased that you decided to attend my reception. So many people here in the capital are curious about you. There will be a short film that I think will interest you. Later dinner will be served.”  
Jim stared at her.  
“Since my crew was threatened and actually punished, I had no choice but to come here tonight. I am appalled that I have been dressed this way. I’m still not sure why I am being treated this way.”  
Jukee merely smiled and moved away.  
Jim glanced toward the entrance and was horrified by who he saw enter the room. A Romulan ship captain, that Jim had encountered in the past, walked into the room. Jim attempted to turn toward the wall to avoid being recognized but he was held in place.  
The Romulan captain walked directly to Jim. He feigned surprise as he checked out Jim from head to feet.  
“Jim Kirk, what a surprise to find you here. I hope Starfleet doesn’t find out you are appearing out of uniform. Not to say that your current outfit isn’t flattering.”  
Jim glared at him.  
“I’m sure you know that I am being held prisoner here. I am starting to think maybe you have something to do with my abduction.”  
The Romulan just chuckled before moving away from Jim and over to Jukee.  
Jim felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment when the Romulan glanced his way before saying something to Jukee that had her laughing and nodding her head. Jim was aware that many of the people in the room were staring at him and obviously talking about him, usually accompanied by laughter.  
A large video screen descended from the ceiling and everyone in the room turned towards it. An announcement in Gigian was made. One of his guards translated for Kirk that the video was of a Federation official’s visit to Gigia.  
Jim was surprised to see Spock appear on the screen. He was happy to know that Spock had tracked them to Gigia. Spock’s conversation with Jukee removed any happy feelings Jim had. He felt sure that Spock had orders from Starfleet not to do anything to disrupt the negotiations to have Gigia join the Federation.  
The video included Jukee’s order to hurl the Enterprise far from Gigia. It ended with an intercepted conversation from Spock reporting the ship’s damage to Starfleet. There was clapping & cheering as the video ended.  
Jim was furious and stood tall with a straight face as attendees looked his way to see his reaction. Jukee made another announcement. This time the guard let Kirk know that she told the crowd that Kirk would be featured in their annual festival show. She said that now they would see the beginning of the show preparations.  
Jim watched horrified as a “highlight” film of the exercise class, he was forced to attend, was shown. He saw himself awkwardly move to the class leader’s instructions. His dick & balls bounced and swayed, their movements exaggerated by the small but weighty ring pierced through the end of his dick. There were even some shots of his bare, hairless ass. There was a roar of laughter from the crowd as everyone turned to look at Kirk and point at him. Jim was helpless to prevent his face from flushing with embarrassment.  
His guards were kind enough to interpret many of the obscener comments that were called out. Jim wanted to sink into the floor. Instead he was informed that dinner would be served soon. He was to be seated with Jukee.  
The guards hustled him into the adjoining banquet room ahead of everyone else. Jukee and the High Council would be seated at a table on the raised stage area. The guards took Kirk up on the stage. There was a small low chair positioned next to Jukee’s throne like chair.   
The small chair had a small chain attached to the seat. Kirk was instructed to squat over the chair. One guard moved the thin fabric between his butt cheeks to the side and the other guard attached the chain to a small ring on Kirk’s butt plug.  
When he was pushed down onto the chair Jim felt the butt plug push a little further into his colon and grunted. The guards were amused and laughed. As they moved away Jim spoke up.  
“I won’t be able to eat with my wrists fastened together.”  
“Don’t worry Kirk. Jukee will feed you.”  
They showed him a video feed on one of their communicators. It showed a frightened Uhura fastened to a sling in her cell. Her legs were spread wide apart, her vagina clearly displayed, as she struggled to free herself.  
“Remember to behave Kirk. All we need to do is open that door and Uhura will be serving soldiers. Many of us are anxious to stick our cocks into her hairy snatch.”  
Jim knew he had to face whatever humiliations Jukee had in store for him. He could not allow Uhura to be hurt because of his behavior.  
Once Kirk was “seated”, Jukee and the High Council entered the dining hall. They were followed by the other guests. The Romulan Captain was seated right in front of the stage. He grinned at Kirk as he took his seat.  
Jukee settled into her throne like chair next to Kirk. She patted him on the head, like the pet she considered him to be.  
Jim Kirk is a proud man. His name and reputation were known throughout the galaxy. No opponent had ever bested him. Jim had trouble reconciling his persona with this confinement on Gigia. Even when he eventually escaped; word of how he had been treated here, how he was dressed like this and paraded before the citizens of Gigia would be fuel for gossip. The Romulan Captain would be thrilled to spread this news.  
Jukee held a piece of some fruit down by Kirk’s mouth. He kept his jaws firmly closed until she glanced down, a huge smile on her face, and simply said “Uhura”. Jim opened his mouth to accept the morsel. Jukee gave him a gentle pat on the cheek,  
“Good boy, Kirk.”  
The Romulan Captain directed the attention of the person next to him to Kirk being fed by Jukee. They smiled and Jim wished he was dead.  
He continued to accept food from Jukee’s hand and even obediently opened his mouth when other council members came over to feed him. They all smiled and laughed while they patted his cheek or the top of his head. One member boldly reached down and squeezed his dick.  
Jim wanted to leap up and punch them all, but he could do nothing.   
Jukee also fed Kirk quite a bit of an intoxicating Gigian drink. At first, he didn’t feel the effects of the drink but soon he had a silly grin on his face. The mocking faces of the crowd became indistinct.  
Finally dessert was served. It was topped with a white, sticky cream. Jukee filled her hand with the cream and smeared it over Kirk’s face. He laughed as he licked what he could, off the area around his mouth. People from the audience were invited to come up and rub the cream on Kirk’s body and then lick it off him.  
Both male and female attendees lined up to apply and then lick the cream from various parts of Kirk’s body. He was drunk from the Gigian liquor and made no objection to this activity. When one person chewed on a nipple, Kirk squirmed in his seat but could not move away since he was attached by his butt plug chain.  
His collar was removed so the chains of crystals would not interfere with the application and removal of the cream. At times, three or four Gigians were enjoying Kirk’s body. Occasionally he would be given more of the liquor.  
All good things must come to an end, so the banquet ended. Jukee and the High Council left and the other guests made their way to the exits. Kirk was the last to leave. One of the guards released his butt plug from the chain and the other helped Kirk to his feet.  
His body glistened with leftover cream and Gigian saliva. He had a partial woody, so his dick strained against the sheer fabric covering it. The amused guards took Kirk back to his cell. Since he was so unsteady on his feet they had to work to keep him on his feet.  
Back at the cell three attendants were waiting to clean Kirk. They removed the few garments that Kirk was wearing and used the tool to remove his butt plug. Two men held him on his feet and the second man cleaned Kirk’s body.  
Once the cream and saliva were gone, Kirk’s body was covered with a flowery smelling cream. The attendant was careful not to miss an inch of the body, even being sure to get some the cream into his ass.  
Jim was only half aware of what was happening to him and had no idea it was all being filmed. When an oily hand grabbed his dick and started to rub it, Jim couldn’t help thrusting into the warm, soft, smooth hand. It didn’t take long for him to shoot a respectable load of cum onto the shower floor. The other two attendants had to hold him up when the orgasm passed.  
Jim was also unaware that his two security crewmen observed the entire shower. They were amazed to see their captain seem so comfortable being stimulated by the Gigian males.  
Kirk was deposited on the cot. The attendants left and the lights in all the cells were turned off.


	3. Lessons to learn

Diplomatic Mission 3

Jim tossed & turned all night. His dreams were filled with what happened at the banquet and after. He was awakened by the lights coming on in his cell followed by a video playing on one wall of the cell. The video was from the banquet. It was skillfully edited to appear that Jim offered no resistance to the cream being smeared on his body and being licked off by random attendees. The audio didn’t feature any of his protests but just his groans and moans which now sounded erotic.  
Jim was mortified to think that anyone seeing this video would have no idea that his wrists were fastened together or that he was tethered to the chair he was sitting on. What was most upsetting to him was the memory that he did actually get some pleasure as the smearing and licking continued. This caused his idea of who and what he was to be shaken. He certainly had not lived like a monk but his sex life had always been quite vanilla.  
The video switched to this cell and last night’s shower when he was masturbated to a climax. Jim could hardly remember what happened when he was taken back to this cell. It was almost like watching someone else in the video. The realization that the video could not be released by the Gigians without revealing they held members of the Enterprise crew prisoner made Jim feel a little better.  
Something made Jim glance across the hall at the cells occupied by his crew members. He saw they were captivated by the video being shown on the wall of their cells. Both men looked over at Jim with shocked expressions on their faces.  
Jim went to the clear wall to try and explain what happened as best he could with sign language. Suddenly the privacy screen dropped, cutting off his view of the other cells. He did not know that the video was playing in a continuous loop in the cells of his three crew members.  
Jim heard the cell door open and he turned quickly to see who was coming into the cell. He was shocked when his hair hit his face. He hadn’t realized that his hair was now shoulder length. Two attendants walked into the cell.  
“Kirk, here is your morning meal. You must eat so you will be ready for your exercise class.”  
Jim walked over to them.  
“Why is this video playing. Why is it necessary to embarrass me like this? I have done everything you have asked of me and you still work at humiliating me in front of my crew.”  
The attendants laughed.  
“Kirk you do what you are told, or your crew will suffer. We don’t care what you want or what you think. You are a slave here in Gigia and will continue to do what you are told! We will leave this energy drink here for you. Consume it quickly, we have a plan for your day.”  
The attendants left. Jim walked over to the look at the drink they left behind. It was blue and had dark brown specks floating in it. He picked up the container and threw it against the wall of his cell.  
“I am not a slave! I will not drink this shit!”  
Seconds later half a dozen security guards rushed into the cell. Kirk was swiftly wrestled to the floor. His wrists and his anklets were fastened together. Kirk tried his best to fight back but there was little he could do.  
One guard squeezed Kirk’s balls. When his mouth opened two other guards got meal rods lodged inside his mouth. One pushed up and the other down. Once his jaw spread open an O ring was placed between Kirk’s teeth. Even when the rods were removed there was no way Kirk could close his mouth.   
Jim continued to struggle when he saw two attendants coming through the door. One carried a tray with a container of the nutritious mixture Jim had thrown against the wall. He could also see a rubber tube on the tray.  
One of the guards lightly scratched Kirk’s asshole before sticking his finger inside. A startled kirk turned towards him. The guard laughed.  
“I thought that would get your attention. You have such a sweet, pretty, little hole. Kirk, you need to settle down or you could be seriously hurt. Since you chose to be a disobedient slave; we’ll need to feed you a different way.”  
Jim shook his head and tried to say he would drink it on his own. He grunted when a second finger joined the first in his ass.   
“You had your chance to be a good boy. Just settled down now!”  
Jim stopped moving and attempted to relax. The fingers were withdrawn from his ass. One of the attendants lubed the tube and started to feed to down his throat. He couldn’t help gagging as it passed the back of his mouth and continued down his throat towards his stomach.  
Once the tube was in place, a large plastic syringe was filled with the thick blue liquid. The syringe was placed at the end of the tube and the plunger was pushed down slowly. The liquid started to flow down the tube and into Kirk’s stomach.  
Jim was starting to feel bloated as the contents of the container were forced into his stomach. Two syringes of water were forced down the tube before it was removed. Jim started to gasp and choke once the tube was out.  
“Quiet down Kirk. If you vomit, we will clean it off the floor, put the tube back in and force it all back into your stomach. From now on you will understand you must eat what is given to you.”  
Kirk’s wrists and ankles were released and he quickly got to his feet.  
“Come along Kirk. It is time for your exercise class.”  
Jim thought about refusing, demanding to see Jukee or to contact Starfleet but he knew there was no point. He simply walked to the door of his cell. His guards surrounded him and led the way to the exercise room.  
Jim looked quickly around the room. There was no sign of Uhura. He was the only naked person in the room.   
“Where’s Uhura?”  
His voice was hoarse after having the feeding tube put down his throat. The class instructor smiled at him.  
“She will not participate in the festival show so there is no need for her to attend every class. She is getting a massage similar to the one you had yesterday. She will get a magic egg in her ass and her cunt. I’m sure she will enjoy it as much as you did.”  
Jim blushed with embarrassment. The looks and sniggers from the other attendees let him know they were aware of everything that had happened to him.  
The class was more difficult than the day before. Jim found himself in positions he never imagined assuming. The stretching was more intense. Since he was unaccustomed to this type of workout, he felt awkward and knew he looked that way as well. By the end of the class he was covered in sweat and feeling sore.  
Jim was looking forward to a hot shower, but he was informed that there was the first rehearsal for the festival dance scheduled beginning immediately.  
Jim thought about protesting but realized it was pointless. He had satin slippers put on his feet.  
The festival dance involved complicated choreography. Jim realized that the other performers had obviously been practicing the routine. He was grabbed, twirled and lifted off his feet. His dick and balls swung & bounced until they began to ache.  
Jim found himself frequently falling painfully on his ass. This never failed to produce laughter from his fellow dancers. There were also many comments made in Gigian. Jim couldn’t understand what was said but he knew it wasn’t complimentary.   
The instructor was relentless in berating Kirk, who longed to attack him. Jim knew what would happen to his crew members. He needed to cooperate until he had an opportunity to let Starfleet know they were being held captive here in Gigia.  
Kirk had one final fall and the instructor called an end to the rehearsal. The other performers headed to the showers, but Kirk’s guards led him away.   
He was taken to a room in the basement of the building. There was a metal treatment table in the center of the room. Kirk’s anklets & bracelets were removed and he was instructed to lie on the table. The metal table was cold, but the room was uncomfortable warm.  
An attendant came and quickly gave Kirk an injection in his arm. With in seconds he found it impossible to move his arms or legs. A thick paste was applied to Kirk’s body. Every part was covered from the top of his head to his feet. It was warm as it was applied and became warmer the longer it stayed on his skin.  
To Jim it felt as if his skin was burning and he begged to have the paste removed. Instead the attendants all left the room and the heat was turned up. The room was like an oven, the paste blocked the pores on Kirk’s skin so no perspiration could escape.   
Jim felt woozy as he lay on the table but could not move his body. He thought perhaps he was being killed. Perhaps even being roasted to be eaten at some Gigian banquet. Eventually he passed out.  
Jim came to in a bedroom. It was an elegant room, sumptuously furnished. The bed was soft and the sheet covering him felt like silk. He sat up in bed and looked around the room unsure where he was. For a moment he thought maybe he had died, that this was some sort of heaven.   
Suddenly an attendant came into the room carrying a tray of food. They placed it on the table in the center of the room and left. Jim got out of bed. The air felt strange on his skin.  
Jim walked towards a large mirror hanging on the wall. He felt something on his scrotum and glanced down to see a ring of green Gigia encircling the top of his sack. It rested on his balls and felt heavy.  
He was startled when he got to mirror. His skin was smooth, every blemish gone. Even the crow’s feet that has recently started to develop at the corner of his eyes was gone. His hair rested on his shoulders and was bleached a platinum blonde. The most amazing thing was that his skin now had a slight greenish tinge. It made his eyes seem even more blue than usual.  
Jim licked a finger and attempted to remove the green tint from his face. It did not come off. He realized that the paste that had been put on him was responsible for the change in his skin tone. He noted that the bracelets and anklets were different. They now had crushed crystals embedded on them which caught the light and sparkled.  
He was hungry so he walked over to the table, sat down and started to eat. After he was done eating, Jim searched the room. He was not shocked to discover there were no windows. He didn’t realize that his crew members, still in their bare cells were getting a video feed of Jim in his new comfortable quarters.  
No one else entered the room. Jim wasn’t sure what time of day it was but eventually he felt tried, got in the bed and went to sleep.  
Jim was awakened by the lights in the room coming on. A breakfast drink, similar to the previous day, was delivered. The attendant also let him know that Jukee was expecting him to accompany her today when she toured a military installation. He was told to shower after he was finished with his morning drink. Attendants would come to get him prepared for the day.  
When Jim emerged from the shower there were attendants and guards waiting for him. The video feed to the cells was shut down as Kirk was fastened to a metal frame by his wrists & ankles.  
Once he was firmly fastened his wrists and ankles were spread so that he hung in a X position. First his body was coated with oil. His asshole was well oiled. Jim looked on as a golden, metal contraption that was taken off a cart in front of him. The front consisted a metal shell with a thin metal spike in the middle.  
Jim watched fearfully as the contraption was brought up between his wide spaced legs. One of the attendants masturbated Kirk into a partial hardon. The shell was brought up to his crotch and the metal spike inserted into the end of Kirk’s dick.  
Jim screamed from shock and pain. A large butt plug was screwed on the narrow metal arm at the bottom of the shell. The arm was pulled up between Kirk’s buttocks and the plug was forced into his lubricated ass. Jim groaned at the unwelcome invasion and demanded the “fucking thing” be removed.  
The guards and attendants chuckled. A thick leather belt was taken off the cart next. The front and back of the control device had brackets that the belt was threaded through before the belt was tightened and locked around Kirk’s waist.  
Kirk was removed from the frame. Every movement caused him pain as the spike inside his cock and the butt plug shifted as he moved. He was quickly fastened to a chair and work began on his long blond hair.  
Green ribbon and chains of crystals were braided into his hair and it was fashioned into an elaborate hairdo. High arched eyebrows were again drawn on his face along with the elaborate eye makeup and dark green lip gloss. His nipples got a dab of gold paint on them.  
Golden boots with 2-inch stiletto heels were pulled onto his feet and laced tightly to just below his knees. Finally, a gold link collar was placed around his neck and a leash was hooked to the collar. Like a collar on a hard to control dog, a sharp pull on the leash would choke Kirk.  
Kirk was pulled to his feet and his bracelets were fastened to the belt around his waist. He was so uncomfortable that he felt like crying but refused to give his captors the satisfaction. He was told to walk and as he lurched from foot to foot, trying not to fall flat on his face, his breath came in gasps from the constant movements of the intruders in his ass and dick. The sensitive head of his dick also rubbed against the inside of the metal shell causing him additional discomfort.  
The guards were able to catch Kirk several times before he fell face first to the ground. By the time they met up with Jukee’s group Kirk was getting used to walking in the high heeled boots.  
Jukee was delighted by Kirk’s appearance. She particularly enjoyed the hitch in his breath when he moved. The discomfort from the intrusions into his ass & cock apparent. Kirk was led to Jukee’s vehicle and his leash was attached to the floor at Jukee’s feet.  
The vehicle was an open design and crowds lined the streets to cheer Jukee and to get a look at the Federation prisoner that they had learned about from news broadcasts. The only positive Jim could find in the situation was the chance that news of his imprisonment would reach Starfleet.  
When they arrived at the military base, Jukee took hold of Kirk’s leash. He had no choice but to follow her inside. An announcement in Gigian let everyone in the base know that High Councilor Jukee was accompanied by the Federation’s most feared starship captain.   
Everywhere Kirk went with Jukee he was greeted by smiles & laughter. In addition to his other pains Jim’s feet were cramping, caused by the unnatural position they were forced into by the boots he was wearing.  
Jim felt liked they walked miles before they went into a mess hall for lunch. Once again, he was tethered to the floor at Jukee’s feet. She fed him morsels of food from her hand.  
As lunch was coming to an end, several men in uniform came up to Jukee. She smiled as they conversed in Gigian. Jukee looked down at Kirk.  
“These officers have generously offered to give you a private tour of this facility. Go with them and behave yourself.”  
One of the men unhooked Kirk’s leash and led him away. Jim was confused about just what was happening, but he had no choice but to follow the men wherever they were taking him. They walked outside and across a paved courtyard. No one said anything.  
Kirk was taken inside a small, windowless building. There was a padded bench and Kirk was instructed to kneel on it. The men formed a semi-circle around him. Jim counted 10 men; he was not feeling good about this situation.  
The man, who seemed to be in charge walked up to Kirk. He undid his uniform pants & underwear down to his knee. His larger than human dick hung down before Kirk’s face. He placed a hand on top of Kirk’s head.  
“Suck my dick earth slime.”  
“You put your filthy dick anywhere near my mouth and I will bite it off.”  
The group in front of him laughed. The man with his dick hanging out, leaned down and pull a small cylinder from the pocket of his pants. He switched it on and pressed it against the metal shell Kirk wore.  
Jim couldn’t help screaming when the shock traveled through the spike in his dick and the plug in his ass. The pain was incredible and seemed to join together inside his body.  
“That was the first of five power settings. Ready to suck our dicks?”  
Jim found the strength to shake his head no and try to get up from the bench. He heard a click as the shocker was moved to power level 2 and a second later it was pressed against the metal shell again and held there.  
Jim screamed until he passed out. He came to laying on the floor. The man with the shock device was standing over him.  
“How about now? Ready to suck my Gigian dick?”  
Jim weakly nodded his head. He was pulled back to a kneeling position on the bench and instructed to open his mouth wide.  
A hard rubber ring, similar to the on used for his feeding, was pushed between his teeth.  
“I still don’t completely trust you. This will ensure you don’t use your teeth.”  
The man put both hands on the back of Jim’s head and thrust his dick deep into Kirk’s mouth.  
Jim gagged as the large dick hit the back of his mouth. When it entered his throat, Jim tried to pull away. The Gigian threaded his fingers in Jim’s elaborate hairdo and pulled his head forward.  
He quickly pulled his dick back from Kirk’s throat, allowing him to suck air into his lungs.  
“Use your tongue. I’m sure you’ve been given blow jobs. You know what will make me feel good.”  
Jim wanted this over with as soon as possible so he used his tongue to stimulate the head of the dick in his mouth. The Gigian moaned before thrusting back into Jim’s throat. They established a pattern quickly. It didn’t take long for Jim to get a mouthful of Gigian cum. It tasted vaguely like licorice to Jim. He obeyed the order to swallow.  
The man released Kirk’s head and pulled up his pants and underwear. A second Gigian stepped up. Jim knew there was nothing he could do so he set to work getting the man off as quickly as possible.  
By the time the tenth man came in his mouth, Jim had vomited twice and abandoned all resistance and dignity as he begged the men to stop and leave him alone. Tears ran down his face; saliva and Gigian cum dripped out of the side of his mouth and dripped down on his chest.  
When it was over Kirk lay on the floor, his makeup smeared, and his hair disarrayed. He was sobbing and pulled his body into a ball. He correctly guessed that his ordeal had been displayed in the cells of his crew members and he felt deeply ashamed.   
Kirk was pulled to his feet and led back to Jukee who smiled at his disheveled state. Jim wondered how he would ever be able to function as a starship captain once the story of this humiliation was known.


	4. used as a whore

Diplomatic Mission 4  
Jukee smiled.  
“Kirk is a mess. Have him taken back to his quarters and cleaned up.”  
Since no one had removed the rubber ring from his mouth Jim was not even able to reply. He allowed himself to be led away without any struggle. One of his keepers put a bottle of some liquid up to the rubber ring and poured it into his mouth. Jim had no option except to swallow.   
Jim eyesight blurred and he had trouble concentrating. He started to stagger in his high heeled shoes. He was grabbed by both arms and hurried to a vehicle.   
Back at the building where he was being housed. Jim was lifted out of the vehicle and plopped into a wheelchair. Jim couldn’t help moaning as the but plug and dick spike shifted.  
Once in his quarters Jim’s shoes were removed before he was taken into the shower. The belt was released from his waist and it dropped to the floor along with the metal frame. Immediately Jim’s bladder and bowels released. He dropped down into a squat and tears ran down his face.  
His asshole was sore from being plugged and the urine burned the irritated lining of his dick. The weight on his scrotum pulled his nuts down painfully. He would have fallen to the floor but was held up by an attendant holding him steady by his hair.  
Someone yanked the rubber ring from his mouth and his wrists were released. The stench in the shower was overwhelming by the time Jim’s body was done emptying. He was picked up and placed in a tub of warm scented water. Hands unassembled his elaborate hairdo while other hands washed his body from head to toes. A drugged Jim was still having a hard time focusing on what was happening to him.  
When they finally got Kirk into bed, he was given an injection and was asleep in minutes. The attendants cleaned the bedroom and bath before leaving Kirk to sleep until morning.  
Jim was awakened the next morning by the lights coming on full in his room. He stumbled to the bathroom area of the room. His spike irritated dick burned as he pissed, and his throat was still sore from Gigian dicks being pushed down it.  
He started back to his bed, but a group of attendants came into the room. Jim was intercepted and placed at a table with his breakfast. He tried to resist eating anything but was reminded of the option of force feeding him.  
He was also told the thick liquid he was offered would sooth his throat. Much as he hated to admit it his throat did feel better after he drank the liquid. Kirk was ordered to shower and prepare for his exercise class. When he refused, video was shown of Uhura being strapped in a sling, her legs spread wide. Kirk quickly went to shower.  
After his shower Kirk sat while his hair was brushed, separated into pigtails and braided with green ribbon. When he asked for the ring around his balls to be removed, he was told that wasn’t necessary.   
Kirk was taken to the exercise class. Uhura was brought into the class a little late. She was accompanied by a Gigian guard whose hand rest in her bare ass as they entered the room. Jim noticed Uhura did not seem to object to the hand on her ass.   
Jim’s balls continued to ache as he stretched and went thru the exercise program. He had no opportunity to talk to Uhura. As soon as the exercise portion was over, she left with her escort. Jim was taken to a side room and told he would get a massage before dance rehearsal.  
The oil used made his skin feel warm and he relaxed as the masseuse worked on his body. Jim felt a little disoriented as the massage continued. When it was over Jim stood up and had to lean on the massage table for a minute before he felt he could safely walk.   
Kirk was told to raise one foot and then the other. A stretchy white thong was pulled up by the masseuse. He also stuck his hand in the pouch and adjusted Kirk’s cock and balls. Jim wanted to object but instead shook his head to try and clear the fogginess and just let the adjusting happen.  
Kirk was escorted into the dance studio. The air felt funny against his skin as he walked into the room. His skin felt hypersensitive. The rehearsal got underway and Kirk was swung from one partner to another. Even wearing the thong, he felt like the weight on his balls made them swing more than normal. Again, he thought about complaining but said nothing.  
Kirk found himself surrounded by the Gigian dancers, both male and female. Hands were everywhere on his body. They massaged his cock and balls thru the thong, they pinched his pierced nipples and rubbed his ass. The rubbing became groping. Suddenly mouths were licking and sucking all over his body.  
His nipples were sucked and lightly chewed. Jim was aware that he had started to moan. The sucking and licking of his body got much more intense. He was unaware of the numerous hickeys left behind everywhere on his body.  
Oily fingers from several different hands pushed into his asshole and rubbed oil into his prostate. Kirk was lowered to the floor and his thong removed. He writhed as it seemed every part of his body was being aroused. The dancers rolled him onto his back. Their hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere.  
Jim felt ready to climax and was unaware that when he shot, his cum was caught in a glass beaker and rushed out of the room. He felt pressure on his chest when one of the males sat on him. A penis brushed against his lips. Jim opened his mouth. The penis felt smooth and warm as Jim gently sucked on it. He was unaware that the penis was coated with a drug mixture that interacted with the drug cocktail infused in the massage oil.  
Jim was surprised when he quickly shot a second load which was again caught in a beaker. His ankles were grabbed, and his legs spread wide. A tongue started to lick his asshole. The licking became more intense and the tongue actually probed inside his ass. Kirk’s moaning increased.   
When Jim’s ass was breached by the first Gigian penis he gasped in surprise and there was a quick burst of pain followed by a burning sensation as his sphincter was stretched. When the penis rubbed across his sensitized prostate Jim murmured “Oh god” but it was muffled by the penis that was occupying his mouth.  
The penises in his ass and mouth developed a rhythm and Jim relaxed and enjoyed the new sensations he was experiencing. His feet were rubbed there were hands and mouths still exploring his entire body.   
Jim had never even considered sex with another man. He had enjoyed lovemaking with quite a few women, but he had never experienced pleasure like this. Jim felt like he was floating on a cloud of erotic pleasure.  
The penis in his mouth released its load of Gigian cum. It excited every taste bud on his tongue; it was sweet, salty, bitter, sour, and delightfully creamy. Jim couldn’t understand why this cum tasted so much better than when he was forced to provide oral sex to the Gigians at the military base.  
Seconds later the Gigian fucking Kirk orgasmed. Jim felt the warmth in his bowels and that warm feeling seemed to spread through his body. He sighed with contentment as two new penises entered his mouth and asshole. Jim continued to float on his cloud. He lost counts of how many loads of Gigian sperm were deposited into his body.  
Eventually Jim started to feel bloated from the amount of cum in his stomach and his overloaded colon started to expel cum from his asshole. An exhausted Kirk was left alone on the dance studio floor.  
Jim drifted into a half-conscious state and had no idea how long he laid on the floor. When he started to feel a little more human, Jim struggled to his feet. As soon as he stood up the cramps started, and he broke out in a cold sweat. He squatted down and released the huge amount of Gigian cum that was deposited into his bowels onto the floor of the studio.  
Exhausted he dropped down on his hand and knees, his breath coming in gasps. Some attendants came into the room and hoisted him up on his feet. They walked/dragged Kirk back to his quarters. Once they got him there, he was taken into the shower and washed. Once he was clean Kirk was put in a chair and securely strapped in.  
A hairdresser came to roll Kirk’s hair onto small rollers which they coated with a styling gel. His head was wrapped in a long scarf. Released from the chair Kirk was pulled to his feet and some soothing salve was rubbed onto his swollen asshole. He was deposited into bed and given an injection to put him to sleep.  
At Starfleet Command Spock was still trying to convince anyone that would talk with him that the missing Enterprise crew members were being held on Gigia. There was tremendous pressure from Federation Central to not antagonize the Gigian High Council.  
Spock searched for any proof that Jim, Uhura and the two security men were on Gigia. Meanwhile the Enterprise was still under repair. Even sections of the ship that didn’t appear to be damaged were weakened by the shock waves that thrust the ship away from Gigia. In addition to concern about the treaty with Gigia, there was concern about their weaponry and fear they might share the technology with the Romulans.  
After days of being put off Spock was surprised to be summoned to a meeting at Starfleet. They had intercepted some Romulan communications that claimed to show Captain Kirk on Gigia. The man was photographed accompanying Jukee on a tour of a military base.  
Spock examined the photos. The man certainly resembled Jim Kirk. The Admiral he was meeting with explained that he felt this was a propaganda ploy by the Romulans. The photos had been put through recognition software. All Starfleet crews had extensive body photography taken to help identify in case of death and to make certain imposters would try and replace them. The photos were fed into a computer database.  
The man in these photos did not have several freckles on his torso that Kirk possessed. Also, the hair was much longer than Kirk’s would be for the time he was gone. The computer registered the hair was real, not extensions and not a wig. The man’s skin had a green tint to it that the computer determined was not makeup. The Admiral explained that the official ruling was that this was a homo sapien that had been altered to look like Jim Kirk.  
Spock was forced to agree. The face in the photos was completely unlined and Spock was well acquainted with the lines that had started to appear around Jim’s eyes. He understood that this could be a ploy by the Romulans to have the Federation confront the Gigians which would ruin any chance of a treaty.  
It logical to think the Enterprise crew was either being held by the Romulans or had been eliminated by them. Spock was forced to face the unpleasant facts that his fellow crew members were dead or Romulan captives.  
On Gigia an unconscious Uhura was having eggs harvested from her ovaries. Kirk’s sperm was used to fertilize the eggs. The embryos were frozen for future use. The Gigians planned to create a human slave population. Hopefully in time Gigians would no longer have to perform any manual tasks.   
Jim had no idea how long he had been asleep when the sounding of a gong and the room lighting coming on full woke him. His sleep had been disturbed by flashbacks of his gang rape in the dance studio. He was particularly bothered by the realization that he had felt pleasure as the Gigians used his body.  
Kirk was ordered to a chair and the hairdresser got busy removing the rollers. His hair fell in soft waves, framing Kirk’s face. A green headband with crystals held the hair back from his face.  
Next Kirk was ordered to stand while body oil with sparkles was applied, warm air guns dried the oil and he sat back in the chair. The oil highlighted the many love bites on his body. His facial makeup was done. His anklets were removed, and shiny green stockings were pulled up his legs. His green garter belt was put on him and the collar with the attached strings of crystals was fastened around his neck.  
Instead of the sheer cloth used the last time Kirk wore the garter belt, a bag made of soft, stretchy material and covered on crystals was pulled over his dick and balls. It was tied closed with a bright green ribbon with a bow next to Kirk’s body.  
A final touch was spiked extremely high heeled shoe with ankle straps that locked, the locks made sure Kirk could not remove the shoes without a key. Jim found he really couldn’t walk without someone holding his arm to steady him. His arm movement was not hindered in any way. Kirk was warned to be on his best behavior. He was shown video of Uhura, once again fastened to a sling and the two security crewmen were tied to chairs with electrodes fastened to their foreheads. Kirk was assured the charges that would be sent if he misbehaved would kill the two men.  
Once Kirk was given a final once over, he and two attendants walked toward the door of his room. He could only stay on his feet by holding onto the arm of one attendant. As usual, when he was attired for outings, Kirk felt ridiculous. Determined not to give his captors any sense of accomplishment he walked with his head held high and his face expressionless.  
They took the elevator to the ground floor and an open car waited for them by the front door. Apparently there had been a public announcement of the car’s route to Jukee’s home as the road was lined by Gigians anxious to catch a glimpse of the captive Starfleet Captain.  
Jim was mortified to be seen dressed like this but did his best to appear unmoved by the laughter and comments shouted by the spectators. When they arrived at Jukee’s house Jim was helped from the car and walked unsteadily inside holding on to an attendant’s arm. He asked if it was possible to get other shoes so he could walk on his own. The only answer he got was laughter from his two attendants.  
As they entered the large reception room a loud voice announced his arrival.  
“Kirk of Starfleet accompanied by loyal members of the Gigian military.”  
All eyes turned toward them, and Jim wished he could sink thru the floor. He was well aware how ridiculous he looked, dressed the way he was and tottering across the floor clutching an attendant’s arm to keep his balance. His ankles had started to ache from the strain of walking in the ridiculous shoes. No one spoke to him but as they walked thru the room there was plenty of stares, pointing and laughter.  
When they got to where Jukee was greeting her guest, the Gigian leader smiled and pushed an errant curl behind Kirk’s ear.  
“I am so glad you could join us tonight Kirk. Everyone is so anxious to observe a Starfleet Captain. You are the first one to visit Gigia.”  
“Well I hope they know this is not the official Starfleet uniform. I feel rather ridiculous dressed like this.”  
Jukee continued to smile.  
“You look lovely. You have a quite pleasing body, there is no reason for you to be ashamed by displaying it.”  
Before Jim could reply he was led away by his attendants. A waiter came by with a tray of glasses with a sparkling liquid. Jim and his attendants all took a glass. Jim took a sip and realized the drink delivered quite a punch. His attendants walked away to speak with other attendees. That left Kirk to stand alone. He knew that meant he had to stand still and concentrate on his balance. Attempting to walk without support would mean more humiliation when he fell on his ass.  
The Romulan Captain strolled over to where Kirk was standing.  
“Jim Kirk, out of uniform again. I hope this breach of etiquette doesn’t get back to your Starfleet Command.”  
“I think I could deal with any reprimand as long as Starfleet was notified where I was being held captive.”  
The Romulan chuckled.  
“I did you a favor Kirk. I was able to get some photos taken on your visit to the military base to Starfleet. The fools thought they had intercepted some message that contained the photos.  
I was also able to obtain some inside information from Starfleet. They ran those photos through some recognition program which determined that it was not Captain James Kirk in the photos. Your body has been altered. Skin blemishes and age wrinkles have been removed. Your hair is longer than normal growth would allow and as we can all see your skin color is now green. That is not a temporary change, green is now your natural skin tone.”  
Jim was unable to hide the disappointed expression on his face. That caused the Romulan to laugh even harder.  
“Quite a career change for you Kirk. From Starship Captain to Gigian dancer and whore.”  
Kirk didn’t reply and turned away from the Romulan. He wished he could just walk away but even the slight turn was awkward and he almost lost his balance.  
One of Jukee’s uniformed staff made her way across the room to Kirk.  
“Our exalted Head Councilor has someone she wishes you to meet.”  
Once her message was delivered, she walked away. Kirk looked around for his attendants and didn’t see them anywhere. The Romulan Captain moved next to Kirk.  
“I’ll help you get over to Jukee.”  
He grabbed onto one of Kirk’s smooth, firm buttocks and guided him towards Jukee. Jim first thought was to pull away, but he realized all that would accomplish was for him to fall onto the floor. One of the Romulan’s fingers slide along the crack of Kirk’s ass, gently moving across his asshole as they walked.  
The two men approached the smiling Jukee who introduced them to a man standing beside her. He was one of the team that built the Gigian defense system. The man and Jukee laughed about what their weapon did to the Enterprise.  
Kirk had trouble even following their conversation since the Romulan continued to rub his still swollen and tender asshole. He was relieved when the dinner gong sounded. He thought he would be chained at Jukee’s feet but instead the Romulan Captain told him they were seated together.  
The Romulan kept a firm grip on Kirk’s ass cheek as they walked into the dining hall. Kirk was aware of the sniggers and laughter as they walked through the crowd of attendees. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment. Kirk was relieved when they got to their assigned table and he could sit down.  
Kirk’s glass was kept full of the sparkling Gigian wine. The Romulan talked to Kirk through the meal but got mostly one-word answers in reply. No one else at the table addressed any conversation to Kirk.


	5. Romulan Meeting

Diplomatic Mission 5  
The Romulan Captain leaned towards Kirk.  
“How about a little kiss?”  
“No!”  
The Captain took out a device that had a view screen, a dial and a push button out of the pocket of his jacket. He turned it on, and the split screen image was of the two Enterprise crewmen, strapped to their chairs.  
“Look at your crewmen Kirk. I was given this as a gift from Jukee. You see the dial is set at two. Watch what happens when I push this button.”  
The Captain pushed the button and the crewmen writhed in their chairs. There was no audio but it was apparent both men were screaming with their mouths wide open. Kirk was wide-eyed.  
The Romulan chuckled.  
“Jukee gives the most interesting gifts to her friends. If I move this dial to 10 and push the button your men will die. It will be a relatively quick, but extremely painful, death. Of course, I could move the dial one number at a time and their agony will be prolonged.  
So how about you lean over and give me a kiss. I do insist in some tongue actions.”  
Jim tried to think of some way out of this situation. He couldn’t even try to run away with the ridiculous shoes locked on his feet. He had no doubt the Romulan would carry through on his threats. Jim had to protect his men. He leaned over his lips parted and pressed them against the Romulan’s mouth.  
The Captain grabbed two handfuls of Jim’s hair and pulled hard. Kirk could not break off the kiss. The Romulan forcefully explored Kirk’s mouth, the surface of his tongue was rough, almost barbed. Kirk’s tongue and the interior of his mouth was roughly abraded by the Captain’s tongue.  
The Romulan used his grip on Kirk’s hair to push him back into his chair. Kirk grabbed his goblet and took a big swallow of the Gigian drink to get the taste of the Romulan out of his mouth. The potent drink made the abraded inside of Kirk’s mouth sting.  
Kirk looked around the room at everyone smiling and laughing. The smirking Romulan half rose from his chair and took a small bow. Jukee looked down the table and raised her glass to him.  
Jukee said something to one of her attendants. A moment later, a servant came over to Kirk. She Smoothed and brushed his hair where the Romulan Captain has clutched it. Kirk tried to shoo her away until his dinner companion drew his attention to his finger on the button of the Gigian device. Kirk sat passively while his hair was arranged. Next the servant worked on Kirk’s lipstick which had been smeared by the kiss.  
The Romulan ran his fingers gently through Kirk’s hair and smiled. Jim could feel the embarrassed blush warm his cheeks. He attempted to appear unruffled by the attention and concentrated on the plate of food in front of him. He also took a big swallow of his drink. His glass was immediately refilled.  
The Captain placed his hand on Kirk’s thigh and gave it a gently squeeze.  
Dessert was served, Jim thought it had an odd taste but as everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, he did eat most of his. He kept washing it down with the liquor. His glass continued to be kept full.  
Jim started to feel odd and leaned back in his chair. It seemed like most of the room had their attention focused on him. Things seemed to blue around the edges, and he took another drink. Jim was disconcerted to feel his dick start to harden. It pushed against the bag that covered it.  
The Romulan’s hand returned to Kirk’s thigh and rubbed sensitive skin on the inside of the thigh. His hand felt rough and callused. Kirk shifted uncomfortably is his seat and tried to put his legs together. A quick pinch from the Romulan’s stopped him.  
The Captain’s hand moved up Kirk’s thigh to his crotch. He rubbed and groped Kirk’s cock which continued to harden under the gentle ministrations and resulted in Kirk’s orgasm. Jim grunted and the bag covering his genitals was flooded with cum. Jim was mortified as Jukee looked down the table with a smile. Their eyes met and she winked at Kirk.  
Jim sat in his chair and drank through several after dinner speeches. Since the speeches were in Gigian he had no idea what was being said and honestly didn’t care. Since he couldn’t physically escape his aim was to drink himself into oblivion.  
After the speeches Jukee withdrew, the signal that the banquet is over. Kirk’s attendants reappeared and helped him to his feet. The Romulan Captain had a big smile on his face as he delivered a hard slap to Kirk’s bare ass. The bag holding his cock and balls was drenched with semen and was now opaque, the head of his green penis could be seen pressing against the bag. The bag jiggled when Kirk stumbled forward from the ass slap.  
Kirk was led away to an adjacent room and quickly stripped of everything he was wearing. He was quickly bent over and administered three enemas in quick succession. A straight-line catheter was inserted into his penis to drain his bladder. He was so out of it that he made no real attempt to interfere with his attendants. Next he was taken into a shower and carefully scrubbed from head to toe. His hair was pulled back into a tight braid.  
When the metal loin covering, that he had worn before, was produced, Kirk made an attempt to get away. He was quickly subdued and reduced to begging the attendants not to put that “torture device” on him. Kirk was held steady as the lubricated spike was pushed into the end of his dick, past his PA ring. The heavily greased butt plug was shoved into his asshole which caused a groan as Kirk went up on tiptoes in a vain attempt to escape the plug being inserted.  
The leather belt was fed through the front and back of the metal device and fastened tightly before being locked closed. A hood made of thick black cloth was put over his head with the bottom locked around his neck. There were breathing holes for his nose and mouth. The fabric was thicker on the sides, so it impeded Kirk’s ability to hear. It was impossible for him to see anything through the thick fabric.  
Kirk’s feet were placed in what felt like rubber tubes. It was actually a rubber like body suit that was pulled up his legs. The suit was pulled up his torso and his arms were inserted into the sleeves. Once it was covering Kirks body the rubber suit was fastened tightly at his neck.  
His arms were secured to his body and his legs forced together by belts before he was laid on the floor. Handles were inserted into the belts holding his limbs and Kirk was carried out of the building. He had no idea where he was being taken.  
He was taken to the Romulan embassy and placed in a metal container. There was a constant buzzing sound inside the container. The temperature inside was lowered until Kirk was afraid, he was being frozen to death. Suddenly the container started to spin, the tight fit of the container kept Kirk from being knocked against the sides.  
When the spinning stopped the temperature was raised until Kirk felt like he was in an oven. Again the container started to spin. The buzzing never stopped. The container was opened twice so liquid could be forced into Kirk’s mouth. The liquid contained a powerful laxative, so Kirk was subject to agonizing intestinal cramping.  
Jim had no idea how long this treatment went on. Several times he vomited but there was very little in his stomach to empty. However what did come up caused the smell in the container to quickly became rank. By the time he was released from the container he was completely disoriented. He was also completely drug free for the first time in days.  
The hood and rubber suit were quickly and forcefully removed. Jim found he was so weak he couldn’t stand on his own. Attendants pulled him into a shower room and removed his metal loin covering. His bowels cramped and expelled mostly mucus while a small amount of dark urine burned as it dripped onto the floor.  
A bottle of water was put in his mouth and Jim swallowed eagerly. The shower water was icy cold, and Jim couldn’t help shivering. He was bent over, and an enema tube was jammed into his asshole. It contained a soothing oil which did relieve the cramping.  
He was given another bottle of water to drink before being carried to a luxurious bedroom. Semi-conscious he was thrown onto a soft bed with black satin sheets. Weak from lack of food and disoriented from his time in the container he quickly fell asleep.  
Jim wasn’t sure how long he had been out when he was awakened by a rough callused hand sliding up his smooth inner thigh. He grabbed the wrist that the hand was attached to and attempted to hold it still. Jim was shocked to be slapped hard across the face and he opened his eyes. The leering face of the Romulan Captain looked down at him.  
“Kirk! Jukee has loaned you to me for a couple days. A reward for my assistance in the new lucrative training agreement between Gigia and the Romulan Empire.”  
Jim attempted to sit up.  
“I am not a possession to be loaned out. I am getting out of here.”  
He was stopped by a fist being driven into his stomach. He collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air.  
“Kirk, you are a Gigian slave and you need to just admit that fact. You are being a naughty boy and need to be punished.”  
The Romulan grabbed Kirk’s hair and pulled him up off the bed. Kirk found himself draped over the Romulan’s lap facedown. Before he could utter a word or attempt to get free a hand was brought down full force onto his bare ass. The sudden pain made Kirk scream. He hadn’t been spanked since he was a young boy.  
Jim squirmed and tried to get free, but the hand just kept coming down on his ass which quickly reddened. Weakened as he was by his time in the container, he had no hope of overpowering the Romulan Captain. Suddenly he felt himself pushed off the lap onto the floor, hitting his head as he landed.  
Jim lay there stunned and unprepared for the Romulan’s bare foot kicking him in the side. Before he could even try and move away, he was kicked several more time. Pulled to his feet Jim was slapped across the face again, splitting his lip, before he fell back onto the floor.  
Grabbed by his arm and lifted into a standing position Jim was pushed backwards onto the bed. He found himself laying on his back drawing ragged breaths unwanted tears of pain and humiliation running down his cheeks.  
The Romulan climbed onto the bed and crouched over Kirk. He leaned down and took one of Kirk’s nipples into his mouth and chewed on it, breaking the skin and drawing blood which brought another scream of pain from Kirk. Kirk’s other nipple got the same treatment. The Romulan sat back on his heals and watched the twin trickles of blood run down Kirk’s sides.  
Jim’s ankles were grabbed, and his legs pulled wide and pushed back and the Romulan Captain thrust his hard cock into his anus. Jim groaned with the pain of the penetration. Romulan penises were not as long as Gigian penises but they were thicker and covered with rough skin. Jim felt the burn of his stretched sphincter, it felt abraded by the rough skin.  
Free of drugs Jim felt no pleasure only pain as the Romulan dick was pulled back and thrust forward again. It pounded into him again and again. Jim felt like his asshole was tearing and he begged the Romulan to stop fucking him. The only reply was laughter.  
The Romulan released Kirk’s ankles and leaned forward, effectively bending Kirk almost in half. He roughly sucked at the skin on Kirk’s neck leaving reddened bruised patches behind. He thrust all the way into Jim’s ass, his coarse pubic hair rubbing against Kirk’s smooth ass. He filled Kirk’s colon with Romulan sperm.  
Jim screamed at the burn from the lining of his colon which had been rubbed raw from the rough skin of the Romulan Captain’s cock. He couldn’t stop the screams as the burning sensation continued. It felt like his ass was filled with acid. He hoped for some relief when the Romulan pulled out, but that hope was in vain. The Captain’s dick didn’t soften, and he just continued to fuck the screaming earth man and laughing.  
Eventually after the third time Romulan semen was deposited in his ass Jim was too exhausted to scream. He just lay there with wide open eyes, his feet jiggling in the air as he was fucked. Sometime after the Romulan came for the fourth time Jim passed out.  
When consciousness returned Jim found himself still on the bed laying in a cold slimy mess. The Romulan was sitting in a chair across the room, reading a book and smoking a foul smiling cigar. Jim rolled over attempting to find a dry spot in the bed. The motion caused him to groan in pain. His intestines cramped and his weakened sphincter released the remaining contents of his colon onto the sheets below him.  
The Romulan Captain laughed at the farting sound that accompanied Kirk’s ass emptying. Jim couldn’t stop another groan. His entire body hurt but the cramping from his abdomen made him pull himself into a ball.  
The Captain walked over to the bed.  
“Get up Kirk.”  
Jim just shook his head and didn’t move. The Romulan grabbed his hand and pushed the burning tip into the palm of Kirk’s hand. The resulting high-pitched shriek made him laugh out loud. He walked over to the door of the room and opened it. Two Gigian attendants came into the room.  
“Clean him, dress him for the reception and bring him back here.”  
Kirk was pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room. Other attendants came into the room to clean up and change the bed linens. The Captain went into the adjoining bathroom to clean up. He found himself masturbating in the shower as he thought about the pleasure of raping the earthman. It made up for the times Kirk had come out of encounters as the victor.  
Kirk was treated to an ice-cold shower and a cleansing, soothing enema. A healing cream was applied to the areas of his body that were bleeding or badly bruised. Jim was amazed as the worst of the pain faded away.  
Still stunned by his rape by the Romulan Captain, Jim did as he was told. The oral rape at the Gigian military base had been jarring but he had been retrained and intoxicated while it happened. He was drugged during the gangbang after the dance rehearsal. The sexual pleasure he experienced during that occasion confused and troubled him.  
Last night Jim knew he had been drug free and was not restrained. He was exhausted and disoriented but his inability to stop his rape disturbed him deeply. He had been overpowered and brutalized last night by a single man. Jim never thought something like that could ever happen to him.  
Jim’s entire experience on Gigia forced him to revaluate who he was. Obviously, he was not the take charge, dominant man he always believed he was. He tried to face each humiliation as something beyond his control but last night he had been used by someone he had easily bested in the past. Today he just responded like a trained animal to any command.  
His hair was shampooed, conditioned and brushed until it was shining. It was pulled into a sequined chignon at the back of his head. The simple hoops in his ears were removed and replaced by dangling mirrored earrings that caught the light and sparkled. Next a crystal covered white corset was put on him and pulled so tight Kirk could only draw small breaths. His ribs ached as they were compressed by the heavy materiel of the corset. The weighted ring around his balls was removed and his PA ring was fastened to the ring at the base of his stretched scrotum with a shiny lock.  
His fingernails and toenails got a fresh coat of gold polish. Shiny gold paint was used to draw on arched eyebrows as well as coating his lips. The gold also covered his genitals and a drop of gold paint was applied to his nipples.  
The final touch for his outfit was an elaborate set of white and gold wings. A wide collar was fastened around his neck and white metal hoops went over his shoulder and under his arm pits. The final wing support was provided by a large butt plug jammed into Kirk’s sore, swollen asshole.  
Although his wounds from the Romulan’s rape no longer pained him they still vividly showed on his body. Elaborate ink faux tattoos were drawn on his biceps. The Romulan symbols in the tattoos identified Kirk as a whore.  
He was given a bottle of broth to drink before he was taken barefoot to the foyer of the Romulan embassy and joined the Captain to greet arriving guests. A Romulan embassy official stood nearby by with the shock device for the captured Enterprise crewmen. The barefoot virtually naked Kirk put up no resistance to being displayed like this by his former adversary.  
Jim thought there was a good chance that his crewmen would be eventually killed no matter what he did but he could not be live with the knowledge that he was directly responsible for their deaths. He considered an escape attempt but where could he go, especially in this absurd costume. He had no way to get a message to Starfleet. So, he stood beside the Romulan Captain and shook hands with arriving guests. The guests included many crew members from the Romulan starship in orbit around Gigia.  
As each new arrival examined him from head to foot with a smile on their face Kirk couldn’t help the embarrassed flush that spread across his face. When one of the arrivals reached down and squeezed Kirk’s cock and balls, he started to raise his hand to push them away. The Romulan Captain grabbed his hand and squeezed it, at the same time he used his other hand to slap Kirk’s ass.  
“Settle down. These people are my guests. They can touch you anyway they like. You are nothing but an earthling whore. Touch one of my guests and your crewmen will suffer.”  
Kirk meekly lowered his hand. He was shocked to see Uhura arrive with her Gigian attendant. Her beast displayed more than covered by a gold mesh bra top. The narrow gold strip of cloth over her vagina had thick, coarse pubic hair sticking out of each side. The loincloth was held up by a narrow gold cord around her waist. A similar gold cord was between his buttocks, leaving her ass largely uncovered. She a high gold collar around her neck which limited the movement of head and gold sandals on her feet. Kirk couldn’t bring himself to even make eye contact with her.  
Once the guests had all arrived, the Romulan Captain walked into the reception room. Kirk was taken away. He had a feathered head piece attached to his head. There was a gag attached and it fastened under his chin. A device with two hollow tubes was placed in his nostrils and was attached to the head piece. Each breath Kirk took caused the device to make a sound like birds twittering.  
He was walked to a large golden cage on wheels and lifted onto the swinging bar inside. His bracelets were attached to rings on the chains that held the bar. Once Kirk was secured inside the cage it was wheeled into the reception room. A spotlight was directed on the cage as it was rolled to the center of the room.  
An announcement was made in Romulan, Gigian and English, for Kirk’s benefit, that this long-feared Starfleet Captain had been transformed into the bird in the gilded cage. This transformation was accomplished by the combined strength of Gigia and the Romulan Empire.  
The Romulan Captain walked over to the cage and pushed a button that started the bar to gently move back and forth. There was also a fan installed in the bottom of the cage which caused Kirk’s wings to gently flutter as he swung.  
As the evening progressed guest gathered around the cage to laugh and talk about how absurd Kirk looked. They commented that now his wings were clipped, and he could no longer fly away. Kirk stared straight ahead, each breath resulting in his bird “song”. Nothing in his life had prepared him for the humiliations heaped on him since he arrived in Gigia.  
Once the reception was over Kirk had his wings and corset removed and was taken back to the Captains bedroom. Jim dreaded spending another night of the Romulan’s abuse, but he had no idea how bad it was going to get.  
The Romulan Captain invited his first office to come back to his room and enjoy Kirk with him. They started by strapping Kirk to a fucking bench and caning his ass until it bled before each fucked him. They released him from the bench and forced a hard rubber ring between his teeth. Kirk was positioned on all fours so one Romulan could fuck his mouth while the other fucked his ass. They kept changing places until they had both cum several times.  
Through it all Jim screamed with pain and begged them to stop until he was too hoarse to continue. He collapsed onto the bed and prayed they were done. They were not done.  
He was forced to lick their asses after they used the bathroom. They warmed small glass bowls and placed them on his chest, holding them there until his nipples were pulled and stretched to fill the bowl.  
Once his nipples were red and swollen, they tightly clamped them and hung weights on the clamps, so his nipples were pulled down and aching. The two Romulans relaxed with cigars while Kirk sprawled on the bed exhausted. He revived when they stamped out their cigars on the soles of his feet, the palms of his hands and once on his penis. They found his shrieks of pain to be hysterically funny.  
Once Kirk revived, he was fucked again repeatedly by both men. If they felt he was not responsive enough they squeezed his balls and slapped his face. When they were finished with him it was near dawn.  
Jim curled into a fetal position and sobbed before he fell into an exhausted sleep. He woke up when attendants came to take him back to the building where he was being housed. It was impossible for him to walk on his blistered feet and even sitting on his raw and bleeding ass was painful.  
They gave him a drink to help relieve the pain. He was taken directly to the basement of the building and given an injection. He remembered being in this room before. The room was very warm like the last time he was here. Kirk’s body was covered with a thick paste. The paste started to warm his skin and in a short time it became uncomfortable. The muscle relaxant that was injected made it impossible for him to move.  
Kirk was left alone, and the room got warmer & warmer. He found himself quickly falling asleep. When he woke up, he was back in his bedroom. He sat up quickly remembering what the Romulans had done to him. Jim remembered the pain, the humiliation, the pleading for them to stop.  
Jim held up his hand and looked at his palm, no burn, no mark at all. His hand looked greener than it had. He gingerly got out of bed, hesitating to put his burnt feet on the floor. There was no pain. No looked down and like his hand there were no marks on his feet. No sign of the burns that had been inflected by the Romulans.  
He walked over to the mirror. Yes, his skin was greener than it had been. Even the white area of his eyes had a green tint. His nipples looked larger and were now a bright emerald green. The dangling earring were gone but the hoops in his ears were larger than before.  
He was shocked when he noticed the row of green crystals pierced through the top of his right ear. He glanced down and the PA piercing in the end of his dick was also larger. The weighted ring was back sitting on top of his balls and that was larger and heavier now.  
His asshole felt odd and when he reached between his buttocks he could feel that instead of the tiny opening meeting in a wrinkled pucker it now seemed a little large and now felt like two rubbery lips instead of a pucker.  
Jim turned his back to the mirror to see if he could get a look at his asshole. Now he noticed a tattoo at the base of his back right above his ass cheeks. It was several symbols that he did not recognize. Jim would have been upset if he knew they identified him as a Romulan whore.


	6. Bonding with Uhura

Diplomatic Mission 6  
Since Jim’s nipples were larger, the bars piercing them pulled the nipples into points. He gingerly touched the end of one nipple and was surprised his dick started to get hard. He reached down to feel the ring on top of his ball sack. He realized the skin around his balls felt taunt and it seemed like his balls were swollen.  
He decided to take a shower and see if they extra greenness of his skin would fade. As the water from the shower head hit his nipples Jim’s dick firmed up. Jim put his hands over his nipples and couldn’t resist pressing his hands against his chest. He felt lightheaded as he shot a huge load of cum onto the shower floor. His nipples were somehow now direct wired to his cock.  
Jim turned his back to the shower he leaned against the wall until he recovered from one of the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. After a couple moments he continued to wash his skin. His hand went between his butt cheeks he couldn’t resist pushing a soapy finger into his asshole. As it grazed his sensitized prostate a second load of cum shot down onto the shower floor.   
This time Jim couldn’t stay on his feet. He sank down on his knees into the puddle of his semen on the shower floor. His breath came in gasps. He heard a noise and glanced up. Several attendants looked down at him with smiles on their faces.  
“Kirk. Were you reliving your time with the Romulan Captain? Perhaps we can get permission for you to spend some more time with him.”  
“Get up Kirk. You are due to be in exercise class. You can’t spend the whole day masturbating in the shower.”  
Jim said nothing as he rinsed off and got dried. It was difficult not to stroke his nipples or rub his asshole, but he resisted. His weighed down balls and dick with its heavy PA ring swayed against his thighs as he walked through the corridors with his attendants.   
His dick remained semi-erect which Jim did his best to ignore. He tried to keep his mind on escape or at least revenge. As he realized that none of his crew would be sent back to the Enterprise, he started to think how he could strike back at Jukee and the Romulan Captain. He was determined to be as cooperative as possible so that the Gigians’ would relax their vigilance.  
Shortly after Jim arrived in the exercise room, Uhura was brought in by her Gigian Attendant. He walked with his hand resting on her ass. Uhura, like Kirk, was naked. Her Gigian leaned down to kiss her. His hands fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples. Eventually his hands went lower to her think pubic bush, his fingers parted her labia and plunged into her pussy. Uhura squirmed but she did nothing to stop him or to try and move away.  
Jim looked away which triggered laughter from everyone else in the room. Uhura got a hard slap on the ass before her attendant left the room with a big smile for Kirk. The class continued as usual with stretching exercises. The instructed called out every error that Kirk made which led to more general laughter.  
After class there was a quick visit to the shower room before they all moved to the dance studio. Uhura’s attendant returned and they sat on bench along the wall of the dance room to watch the rehearsal. Jim glanced over and saw the Gigian once again had his hands all over Uhura’s body. She didn’t seem to be putting up any resistance.  
Kirk was handed a thong to wear for the rehearsal. It was a white silky materiel encrusted with green crystals. As he pulled it on, Jim noticed something was wrong. The crystals were attached to the inside of the strap that went between his ass cheeks. He pointed the mistake out to the attendants and was told to just put on his practice clothes.  
As they moved through the complicated dance routine Kirk found his thong moving and shifting. As it moved the crystals embedded on the back strap rubbed against his asshole. His dick started to harden from the stimulation.  
As they moved through the steps, several of the other dancers managed to slap Kirk’s ass or squeeze his nipples. Soon his hard cock had the front of his thongs bulging out. One of the dancers grabbed Kirk from behind and pinched both his nipples.  
Kirk’s thong became translucent as it filled with semen. The other dancer moved away and Kirk sunk down on his knees. He was pulled to his feet and the dance continued. Cum leaked out of Kirk’s thong and ran down his legs. The thong strap continued to rub his sensitive asshole and his dick quickly started to stiffen again.   
One dancer came up behind Kirk and put his arms around him, pinning his arms at his side. Two other dancers quickly came over and started to suck on Kirk’s nipples. That caused him to orgasm again into his thong. The dancer holding him from behind kept Kirk on his feet but his breath came in gasps.  
Kirk was brought to climax twice more. By then he as so exhausted he was allowed to sink down onto the floor where he laid face down breathing heavily. The thong, heavy with four large loads of semen had started to slip down his thighs.   
One of the attendants pulled the thong off. They gave Kirk’s ass a couple hard slaps before turning him onto his back. His balls ached and he reached down to hold them but when his hand encountered the slimy mess left behind from his orgasms, he quickly moved his hand away.  
Two attendants kneeling behind Kirk grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs back and to each side. This caused his legs to be widely spread, his irritated swollen asshole was on full display. Kirk knew he was about to be fucked and didn’t care.  
He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Uhura standing between his spread legs. Kirk was confused until he noticed the large strap-on dildo protruding from her crotch. He didn’t know that it was double headed; one end already deep in her hairy cunt.  
A cushion was put down for Uhura to kneel on. She wasted no time pushing the strap-on deep into Kirk’s ass. As it pushed against his sensitized prostate Kirk gasped. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes opened wide. He couldn’t believe it when cum shot out of his cock onto his stomach and chest. How was it possible for him to produce so much semen?  
Uhura pulled back until only the tip of the dildo was inside Kirk and then pushed forward, burying it deep in Kirk’s ass again. A remote was activated and the rubber dick started to vibrate. Uhura gasped and stop moving for a moment while her clit was stimulated.  
Kirk reached out and grabbed one of her hands. He looked directly at his crew member and pleaded.   
“For god’s sake Uhura fuck me. Fuck me hard! Come on, don’t stop fuck me, fuck me…”  
Kirk continued his request almost like a chant and Uhura did her best to comply. Kirk’s dick sprayed him with cum several more times before he passed out. Uhura was pulled off him and the strap-on removed. She was pushed onto her side and soon had a Gigian dick in her ass, in her cunt and in her mouth. Uhura welcomed them all. She lost track of how many Gigians she serviced before she was taken back to her cell.  
Kirk was taken back to his room and dumped on his bed, coated with drying semen. Kirk was awakened a couple hours later and told to shower. Once he dried off, he was taken to another room in the building.   
Kirk was told to sit on a table with his legs dangling. Several Gigians coated his legs with thick white paint which dried to a flat finish. Kirk’s hair was arranged in a manbun on top of his head and he was told to lie face down on the table. There was a gap in that table that allowed his cock and balls to hang down under the table. His back and his genitals were covered with the white paint. Finally, Kirk was placed on his back and the front of his body was painted. Except for his head Kirk’s entire body was white.  
Now Kirk was told to stand and several Gigian artists came into the room. They worked on covering his body with painted flowers and vines. He was amazed when the head of his dick was made to resemble something like a red rose bud and the shaft looked like a stem, complete with thorns.   
Flowering vines traveled up his legs before disappearing between his ass checks. One artist held Kirk’s ass cheek apart while another painted his asshole as a Gigian plant that resembled a lily. The top of his body was so covered by flowers it was hard to see any part of the white base coat.  
His hair was braided around leafy artificial branches which stuck out from his head. Kirk was told to raise his arms and over his head and spread his legs as wide apart as possible so a finish coat could get sprayed onto his body.  
A mask was placed over his face and a clear liquid was sprayed onto him. Immediately after the clear liquid a spray of small pellets was applied to Kirk’s body. Warm air blasted him to dry the finish coat.  
When the finish coat dried, Kirk realized he couldn’t move. The mask was removed from his face and when he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, one of the attendants sprayed a liquid into his mouth. Kirk swallowed it and when he tried to talk nothing happened.  
The attendants let him know that his vocal cords had been temporarily disabled. Jim didn’t care. His entire sense of identity was destroyed. He no longer even thought about escape or rescue. How could he ever return to his life before capture? His body was altered to the point of no return. He couldn’t command a starship knowing that he begged a crew member to fuck him with a strap-on rubber dildo. The worst thing was that he didn’t regret begging Uhura to fuck him. The orgasms had been amazing.  
Elaborate makeup infused with crushed crystals was applied to his face. Kirk was loaded on a cart and taken to outside to a truck which delivered him to Jukee’s residence. Inside he was rolled into the banquet hall. In the center of the room was a garden area with grass and bushes.  
Kirk was moved onto a raised empty area at the center of the garden. Thin invisible wires hung down from the ceiling. They had loops at the end which were placed on Kirk’s thumbs and pulled taunt. The wires would keep him steady. Once he was in place a clear tube descended from the ceiling and enclosed the garden area.  
As guest started to come into the room, they all came to gaze at the garden area. Most commented on the flowery adorned Kirk. There was a lot of finger pointing and laughter. Jim saw the Romulan Captain pointing to him and saying something to his companions. He wondered how he could kill himself if Jukee decided to “loan” him to the Captain again.  
The room exploded with applause when Jukee entered. She made her way over and stood by the clear tube. She gave a hand signal and birds of various sizes were released into the tube. Jim quickly realized that the “pellets” that were applied to his body were some kind on bird seed. He was unable to move or make any loud sound to chase the birds.  
Some birds hovered next to Kirk’s body as they pecked at the seed. Some birds perched on parts of his body as they went after seeds. The talons of the larger birds pierced Kirk’s skin and thin trails of blood started to appear on his body. Kirk opened his mouth wide in a silent shout of pain when a bird landed on his penis, grabbed on with its claws and pecked away at the seeds embedded there.   
The laughter increased as tears of pain started to run down Kirk’s face. Some of the birds landed on the branches entwined in Kirk’s hair. Soon globs of bird shit started to adorn Kirk’s body. As the bird seed started to get scarce the birds became more aggressive.   
Beaks penetrated skin and more trickles of blood ran down Kirk’s body. When one bird started to peck at the head of Kirk’s cock his eyes widened, and he tried to scream. The pain was intense. The spectators found his facial expression hilarious.  
As the bird show slowed down, Jukee called for the lights to be dimmed. Viewing screen on all four walls now showed Uhura, with her strap-on, fucking Kirk. A harness descended from the top of the clear tube. It latched on to Kirk’s arms and he was lifted out of the tube. The guest assembled in the room applauded as he disappeared.  
Everyone made their way to their assigned seats and dinner was served. Behind the scenes a solvent was used to remove finish coat from Kirk. It left the floral decoration on his body undisturbed. He was examined to be sure none of the bird injuries were serious. He was given some water to drink that contained a mild tranquilizer and an antidote for the drug that froze his vocal cords.  
At a signal from Jukee, a docile Kirk was strapped into a sling and lowered from a catwalk above the banquet hall. The lights had been dimmed and a spotlight followed Kirk’s descent. Once he reached floor level a second spotlight illuminated one of the entry doors to the room. Uhura came through the door. Her body was covered with gold paint, thin chains encrusted with crystals were wrapped around her. The spotlight glinted off the crystals.  
A golden strap-on stuck out from her crotch. Her attendant held one of her hands as he led her to Kirk. Jukee got up from her seat and took up a position close to the sling Kirk was fastened to. Her guests formed a large circle around the sling. Once Uhura was standing beside Kirk the circle closed behind her.  
There were excited murmured conversation from the gathered audience. The Romulan Captain had an honored position next to Jukee. They chatted together and laughed at the decorations to Kirk’s body even covering his asshole. Uhura calmly walked to position herself between Kirk outstretched legs.   
Without an preliminaries Uhura thrust the dildo into Kirk’s ass. She pushed in until her bushy public hair was against Kirk’s smooth ass crack. Kirk discovered he was able to speak when he let out a surprised gasp as the intrusion into his colon. Uhura had been made to understand that Captain Kirk had discriminated against her and held back promotions in rank because she was a woman who was also black. She looked him directly in the face and smiled feeling this was what he deserved.  
Uhura pulled back and then thrust back into Kirk’s ass as hard as she could. As the dildo moved across his sensitized prostate Kirk moaned. His dick hardened and after a couple more thrusts from Uhura he shot a load of semen across his stomach and chest. A little even splashed onto his lips. Kirk eagerly licked the cum off his lips.   
Kirk grunted with each new thrust of the dildo. His eyes opened wide; the pleasure was overwhelming. He tried to resist but he found himself once again begging Uhura to fuck him. The crowd around him laughed and encouraged Uhura to fuck harder. She reached up and pinched Kirk’s nipples as she continued to thrust the dildo into Kirk. The other end of the dildo pushed against Uhura’s clit when she fucked into Kirk’s ass.  
The sensations were overwhelming for Kirk. He panted and writhed as Uhura fucked him. Some of the spectators gathered around him started to stroke his body. Uhura moved her hands away from Kirk’s nipples and two mouths were soon sucking and lightly chewing on his ultra-sensitive nipples. He started to hyperventilate and had trouble catching his breath.  
Hands started to rub and caress Kirk’s body. His balls were fondled, and his dick stroked. He orgasmed several time and eager hands spread the cum over his flowery decorated body. One bold Gigian gathered some semen on his finger and plunged that finger into Kirk’s mouth. He eagerly sucked the finger clean, which led others to do the same thing.  
Uhura also climaxed several times and exhausted by her exertions, the thrusts into Kirk started to falter. Several crew members from the Romulan ship entered the room wearing long white robes. Uhura was pushed aside and the first crew member stepped into her place. He parted the robe and thrust his thick, rough skinned cock into Kirk’s ass.  
Kirk immediately sensed the change from a smooth, relatively thin dildo to a very think rough Romulan cock. He was able to raise his head and say “NO! Stop!”.  
The only thing that happened was laughter from the group surrounding Kirk. The Romulan continued to fuck him and when he shot his load inside the Kirk the caustic Romulan semen caused Kirk to cry out in pain. Tears ran down his face. By the time, the third Romulan had cum inside him Kirk was sobbing and seemed unable to form any actual words.  
He was removed from the sling and taken back to the building where he was housed. His body paint was removed, and he was taken to the basement room. His body covered, again, in the revitalizing paste and the room was heated before the drugs kicked in and Kirk passed out.  
Jim woke up the next morning in his room. He vividly remembered what happened the night before and was deeply ashamed. His behavior just seemed to be getting worse and worse and he felt powerless to stop to stop his descent into depravity. Before his arrival on Gigia no one would have been able to convince him that he would beg to be fucked up the ass or that he would find that experience overwhelmingly pleasurable.  
He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once he emptied his bladder he looked into the mirror. His complexion was slightly greener. His nipples were still emerald green and looked huge. His pecs looked swollen and when he touched them, he realized they felt like breasts. They weren’t large but he had breasts. He couldn’t resist rubbing them and was not surprised when his dick got hard.   
A second weighted ring rested on the top of his stretched ball sack. As Jim looked down, he thought that his erect dick looked smaller to him.


	7. Jim's busy social life

Diplomatic Mission 7  
Since Jim’s nipples were larger, the bars piercing them pulled the nipples into points. He gingerly touched the end of one nipple and was surprised his dick started to get hard. He reached down to feel the ring on top of his ball sack. He realized the skin around his balls felt taunt and it seemed like his balls were swollen.  
He decided to take a shower and see if they extra greenness of his skin would fade. As the water from the shower head hit his nipples Jim’s dick firmed up. Jim put his hands over his nipples and couldn’t resist pressing his hands against his chest. He felt lightheaded as he shot a huge load of cum onto the shower floor. His nipples were somehow now direct wired to his cock.  
Jim leaned back against the wall until he recovered from one of the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. After a couple moments he continued to wash his skin. His hand went between his butt cheeks he couldn’t resist pushing a soapy finger into his asshole. As it grazed his sensitized prostate a second load of cum shot down onto the shower floor.  
This time Jim couldn’t stay on his feet. He sank down on his knees into the puddle of his semen on the shower floor. His breath came in gasps. He heard a noise and glanced up. Several attendants looked down at him with smiles on their faces.  
“Kirk. Were you reliving your time with the Romulan Captain? Perhaps we can get permission for you to spend some more time with him.”  
“Get up Kirk. You are due to be in exercise class. You can’t spend the whole day masturbating in the shower.”  
Jim said nothing as he rinsed off and got dried. It was difficult not to stroke his nipples or rub his asshole, but he resisted. His weighed down balls and dick with its heavy PA ring swayed against his thighs as he walked through the corridors with his attendants.  
His dick remained semi-erect which Jim did his best to ignore. He tried to keep his mind on escape or at least revenge. As he realized that none of his crew would be sent back to the Enterprise, he started to think how he could strike back at Jukee and the Romulan Captain. He was determined to be as cooperative as possible so that the Gigians’ would relax their vigilance.  
Shortly after Jim arrived in the exercise room, Uhura was brought in by her Gigian Attendant. He walked with his hand resting on her ass. Uhura, like Kirk, was naked. Her Gigian leaned down to kiss her. His hands fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples. Eventually his hands went lower to her thick pubic bush, his fingers parted her labia and plunged into her pussy. Uhura squirmed but she did nothing to stop him or to try and move away.  
Jim looked away which triggered laughter from everyone else in the room. Uhura got a hard slap on the ass before her attendant left the room with a big smile for Kirk. The class continued as usual with stretching exercises. The instructor called out every error that Kirk made which led to more general laughter.  
After class there was a quick visit to the shower room before they all moved to the dance studio. Uhura’s attendant returned and they sat on bench along the wall of the dance room to watch the rehearsal. Jim glanced over and saw the Gigian once again had his hands all over Uhura’s body. She didn’t seem to be putting up any resistance.  
Kirk was handed a thong to wear for the rehearsal. It was a white silky materiel encrusted with green crystals. As he pulled it on, Jim noticed something was wrong. The crystals were attached to the inside of the strap that went between his ass cheeks. He pointed the mistake out to the attendants and was told to just put on his practice clothes.  
As they moved through the complicated dance routine Kirk found his thong moving and shifting. As it moved the crystals embedded on the back strap rubbed against his asshole. His dick started to harden from the stimulation.  
As they moved through the steps, several of the other dancers managed to slap Kirk’s ass or squeeze his nipples. Soon his hard cock had the front of his thong bulging out. One of the dancers grabbed Kirk from behind and pinched both his nipples.  
Kirk’s thong became translucent as it filled with semen. The other dancer moved away and Kirk sunk down on his knees. He was pulled to his feet and the dance continued. Cum leaked out of Kirk’s thong and ran down his legs. The thong strap continued to rub his sensitive asshole and his dick quickly started to stiffen again.  
One dancer came up behind Kirk and put his arms around him, pinning his arms at his side. Two other dancers quickly came over and started to suck on Kirk’s nipples. That caused him to orgasm again into his thong. The dancer holding him from behind kept Kirk on his feet, but his breath came in gasps.  
Kirk was brought to climax twice more. By then he as so exhausted he was allowed to sink down onto the floor where he laid face down breathing heavily. The thong, heavy with four large loads of semen had started to slip down his thighs.  
One of the attendants pulled the thong off. They gave Kirk’s ass a couple hard slaps before turning him onto his back. His balls ached and he reached down to hold them but when his hand encountered the slimy mess left behind from his orgasms, he quickly moved his hand away.  
Two attendants kneeling behind Kirk grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs back and to each side. This caused his legs to be widely spread, his irritated swollen asshole was on full display. Kirk knew he was about to be fucked and didn’t care.  
He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Uhura standing between his spread legs. Kirk was confused until he noticed the large strap-on dildo protruding from her crotch. He didn’t know that it was double headed; one end already deep in her hairy cunt.  
A cushion was put down for Uhura to kneel on. She wasted no time pushing the strap-on deep into Kirk’s ass. As it pushed against his sensitized prostate Kirk gasped. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes opened wide. He couldn’t believe it when cum shot out of his cock onto his stomach and chest. How was it possible for him to produce so much semen?  
Uhura pulled back until only the tip of the dildo was inside Kirk and then pushed forward, burying it deep in Kirk’s ass again. A remote was activated and the rubber dick started to vibrate. Uhura gasped and stop moving for a moment while her clit was stimulated.  
Kirk reached out and grabbed one of her hands. He looked directly at his crew member and pleaded.  
“For god’s sake Uhura fuck me. Fuck me hard! Come on, don’t stop fuck me, fuck me…”  
Kirk continued his request almost like a chant and Uhura did her best to comply. Kirk’s dick sprayed him with cum several more times before he passed out. Uhura was pulled off him and the strap-on removed. She was pushed onto her side and soon had a Gigian dick in her ass, in her cunt and in her mouth. Uhura welcomed them all. She lost track of how many Gigians she serviced before she was taken back to her cell.  
Kirk was taken back to his room and dumped on his bed, coated with drying semen. Kirk was awakened a couple hours later and told to shower. Once he dried off, he was taken to another room in the building.  
Kirk was told to sit on a table with his legs dangling. Several Gigians coated his legs with thick white paint which dried to a flat finish. Kirk’s hair was arranged in a manbun on top of his head and he was told to lie face down on the table. There was a gap in that table that allowed his cock and balls to hang down under the table. His back and his genitals were covered with the white paint. Finally, Kirk was placed on his back and the front of his body was painted. Except for his head Kirk’s entire body was white.  
Now Kirk was told to stand and several Gigian artists came into the room. They worked on covering his body with painted flowers and vines. He was amazed when the head of his dick was made to resemble something like a red rose bud and the shaft looked like a stem, complete with thorns.  
Flowering vines traveled up his legs before disappearing between his ass checks. One artist held Kirk’s ass cheek apart while another painted his asshole as a Gigian plant that resembled a lily. The top of his body was so covered by flowers it was hard to see any part of the white base coat.  
His hair was braided around leafy artificial branches which stuck out from his head. Kirk was told to raise his arms and over his head and spread his legs as wide apart as possible so a finish coat could get sprayed onto his body.  
A mask was placed over his face and a clear liquid was sprayed onto him. Immediately after the clear liquid a spray of small pellets was applied to Kirk’s body. Warm air blasted him to dry the finish coat.  
When the finish coat dried, Kirk realized he couldn’t move any part of his body. The mask was removed from his face and when he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, one of the attendants sprayed a liquid into his mouth. Kirk swallowed it and when he tried to talk nothing happened.  
The attendants let him know that his vocal cords had been temporarily disabled. Jim didn’t care. His entire sense of identity was destroyed. He no longer even thought about escape or rescue. How could he ever return to his life before capture? His body was altered to the point of no return. He couldn’t command a starship knowing that he begged a crew member to fuck him with a strap-on rubber dildo. The worst thing was that he didn’t regret begging Uhura to fuck him. The orgasms had been amazing.  
Elaborate makeup infused with crushed crystals was applied to his face. Kirk was loaded onto a cart and taken to outside to a truck which delivered him to Jukee’s residence. Inside he was rolled into the banquet hall. In the center of the room was a garden area with grass and bushes.  
Kirk was moved onto a raised empty area at the center of the garden. Thin invisible wires hung down from the ceiling. They had loops at the end which were placed on Kirk’s thumbs and pulled taunt. The wires would keep him steady. Once he was in place a clear tube descended from the ceiling and enclosed the garden area.  
As guest started to come into the room, they all came to gaze at the garden area. Most commented on the flowery adorned Kirk. There was a lot of finger pointing and laughter. Jim saw the Romulan Captain pointing to him and saying something to his companions. He wondered how he could kill himself if Jukee decided to “loan” him to the Captain again.  
The room exploded with applause when Jukee entered. She made her way over and stood by the clear tube. She gave a hand signal and birds of various sizes were released into the tube. Jim quickly realized that the “pellets” that were applied to his body were some kind on bird seed. He was unable to move or make any loud sound to chase the birds.  
Some birds hovered next to Kirk’s body as they pecked at the seed. Some birds perched on parts of his body as they went after seeds. The talons of the larger birds pierced Kirk’s skin and thin trails of blood started to appear on his body. Kirk opened his mouth wide in a silent shout of pain when a bird landed on his penis, grabbed on with its claws and pecked away at the seeds embedded there.  
The laughter increased as tears of pain started to run down Kirk’s face. Some of the birds landed on the branches entwined in Kirk’s hair. Soon globs of bird shit started to adorn Kirk’s body. As the bird seed started to get scarce the birds became more aggressive.  
Beaks penetrated skin and more trickles of blood ran down Kirk’s body. When one bird started to peck at the head of Kirk’s cock his eyes widened, and he tried to scream. The pain was intense. The spectators found his facial expression hilarious.  
As the bird show slowed down, Jukee called for the lights to be dimmed. Viewing screen on all four walls now showed Uhura, with her strap-on, fucking Kirk. A harness descended from the top of the clear tube. It latched on to Kirk’s arms and he was lifted out of the tube. The guest assembled in the room applauded as he disappeared.  
Everyone made their way to their assigned seats and dinner was served. Behind the scenes a solvent was used to remove finish coat from Kirk. It left the floral decoration on his body undisturbed. He was examined to be sure none of the bird injuries were serious. He was given some water to drink that contained a mild tranquilizer and an antidote for the drug that froze his vocal cords.  
At a signal from Jukee, a docile Kirk was strapped into a sling and lowered from a catwalk above the banquet hall. The lights had been dimmed and a spotlight followed Kirk’s descent. Once he reached floor level a second spotlight illuminated one of the entry doors to the room. Uhura came through the door. Her body was covered with gold paint, thin chains encrusted with crystals were wrapped around her. The spotlight glinted off the crystals.  
A golden strap-on stuck out from her crotch. Her attendant held one of her hands as he led her to Kirk. Jukee got up from her seat and took up a position close to the sling Kirk was fastened to. Her guests formed a large circle around the sling. Once Uhura was standing beside Kirk the circle closed behind her.  
There were excited murmured conversation from the gathered audience. The Romulan Captain had an honored position next to Jukee. They chatted together and laughed at the decorations to Kirk’s body even covering his asshole. Uhura calmly walked to position herself between Kirk outstretched legs.  
Without an preliminaries Uhura thrust the dildo into Kirk’s ass. She pushed in until her bushy public hair was against Kirk’s smooth ass crack. Kirk discovered he was able to speak when he let out a surprised gasp as the intrusion into his colon. Uhura had been made to understand that Captain Kirk had discriminated against her and held back promotions in rank because she was a woman who was also black. She looked him directly in the face and smiled feeling this was what he deserved.  
Uhura pulled back and then thrust back into Kirk’s ass as hard as she could. As the dildo moved across his sensitized prostate Kirk moaned. His dick hardened and after a couple more thrusts from Uhura he shot a load of semen across his stomach and chest. A little even splashed onto his lips. Kirk eagerly licked the cum off his lips.  
Kirk grunted with each new thrust of the dildo. His eyes opened wide; the pleasure was overwhelming. He tried to resist but he found himself once again begging Uhura to fuck him. The crowd around him laughed and encouraged Uhura to fuck harder. She reached up and pinched Kirk’s nipples as she continued to thrust the dildo into Kirk. The other end of the dildo pushed against Uhura’s clit when she fucked into Kirk’s ass.  
The sensations were overwhelming for Kirk. He panted and writhed as Uhura fucked him. Some of the spectators gathered around him started to stroke his body. Uhura moved her hands away from Kirk’s nipples and two mouths were soon sucking and lightly chewing on his ultra-sensitive nipples. He started to hyperventilate and had trouble catching his breath.  
Hands started to rub and caress Kirk’s body. His balls were fondled, and his dick stroked. He orgasmed several time and eager hands spread the cum over his flowery decorated body. One bold Gigian gathered some semen on his finger and plunged that finger into Kirk’s mouth. He eagerly sucked the finger clean, which led others to do the same thing.  
Uhura also climaxed several times and exhausted by her exertions, the thrusts into Kirk started to falter. Several crew members from the Romulan ship entered the room wearing long white robes. Uhura was pushed aside and the first crew member stepped into her place. He parted the robe and thrust his thick, rough skinned cock into Kirk’s ass.  
Kirk immediately sensed the change from a smooth, relatively thin dildo to a very think rough Romulan cock. He was able to raise his head and say “NO! Stop!”.  
The only thing that happened was laughter from the group surrounding Kirk. The Romulan continued to fuck him and when he shot his load inside the Kirk the caustic Romulan semen caused Kirk to cry out in pain. Tears ran down his face. By the time, the third Romulan had cum inside him Kirk was sobbing and seemed unable to form any actual words.  
He was removed from the sling and taken back to the building where he was housed. His body paint was removed, and he was taken to the basement room. His body covered, again, in the revitalizing paste and the room was heated before the drugs kicked in and Kirk passed out.  
Jim woke up the next morning in his room. He vividly remembered what happened the night before and was deeply ashamed. His behavior just seemed to be getting worse and worse and he felt powerless to stop to stop his descent into depravity. Before his arrival on Gigia no one would have been able to convince him that he would beg to be fucked up the ass or that he would find that experience overwhelmingly pleasurable.  
He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once he emptied his bladder he looked into the mirror. His complexion was slightly greener. His nipples were still emerald green and looked swollen and huge. His pecs looked odd and when he touched them, he realized they felt like breasts. They weren’t large but he had breasts. They were soft and he was able to make them bounce a little. He couldn’t resist rubbing them and was not surprised when his dick got hard.  
A second weighted ring rested on the top of his stretched ball sack. As Jim looked down, he thought that his erect dick looked shorter to him, it appeared to be thicker than before but was definitely shorter.  
Jim walked back into the bedroom. His dick and weighted balls brushed against his thighs with every step. Even more disconcerting he could feel the slight sway of his pecs, no, they were his breasts, as he walked. Every day seemed to bring some new humiliating change to his life.  
He examined himself in the full-length mirror. Jim cupped a breast in each hand and gently squeezed them. A drop of pale green liquid emerged from his nipples. Another squeeze and larger drops of green liquid leaked from his nipples. He heard someone at the door and quickly brushed the liquid away before his attendants came into the room.  
A tray with food was placed on the table and Kirk was told to eat his breakfast. Jim obeyed without comment. He tried to inconspicuously glance at his nipples to be sure no more liquid appeared.  
When he was finished with breakfast Jim said he would go take a shower. His attendants laughed.  
“You don’t need a shower Kirk. I suspect you just want to go in there and masturbate. No doubt thinking about Uhura fucking you. We all heard you beg her to fuck you harder.  
Quite a statement from a Starship Captain to one of his crew. Were you often fucked by your crew members?”  
Jim couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment but didn’t reply. He simply stood up, ready to be taken to his exercise class. As he walked through the corridors with his attendants Jim tried to modify his stride to stop the bounce of his new breasts.  
Jim heard the chuckles from those around him and could feel the flush deepen on his face. With the double weights on the top of his scrotum, Jim’s balls were aching long before they reached the exercise room.  
Jim was not surprised that Uhura was not at the exercise class. He was relieved not to have to deal with what had occurred between them. Jim tried not to notice that everyone in the class was staring at his chest. He hoped his nipples would not start to leak during the class.  
After the exercise class Kirk was handed the same crystal encrusted thong to wear for the dance rehearsal. His swollen asshole was even more sensitive today as the crystals moved across it. Shortly after the started the dance routine Jim felt his cock getting hard and pressing against the pouch of his thong.  
Toward the end of the run through, Jim was distracted by his growing hardon and bumped into the dancer in front of him. When his chest hit the other dancer’s back, Jim’s breast released a spray of green liquid.  
The music stopped and everyone in room turned to look at Kirk. He protectively put his hands over his nipples, but his arms were grabbed by several dancers. Kirk was held in place while two fellow dancers placed their mouths on his nipples and started to suck while gently biting on them.  
Jim immediately orgasmed filling his thong pouch with a huge load of semen. The pleasure he felt from his dick and his nipples was so intense he couldn’t help screaming. He had never in his life experienced such a burst of pleasure.  
The sucking of his nipples resulted in a flow of the green liquid and Jim felt his balls rise up in their sack as they delivered a second load of cum into the thong. He struggled to try and free himself, but he was wrestled to the floor.  
Someone held Kirk’s nostrils closed and when he was forced to open his mouth one of the Gigians sucking on his nipples spit a mouthful of the green liquid into Kirk’s open mouth. Jim was amazed at how delicious the liquid was. He willingly swallowed and asked for more.  
It took quite a while to empty Kirk’s breasts. Jim was only semi-conscious when he was taken back to his room. His cum soaked thong was left on him. His ankles and wrists were fastened to the bed. His was given an injection and sunk into unconsciousness.  
Jim had no idea how long he was out when he was awakened by a gong and the lights coming on full. He was still fastened to his bed. Several attendants came into his room.  
“Time for you to get up and showered Kirk. The festival show is in two days. You still need a lot of rehearsing.”  
When Jim was released, he stood up, a little unsteady on his feet. He walked slowly into the bathroom. He examined himself in the bathroom mirror. His skin tone hadn’t changed but his breasts were larger and much firmer to the touch. Jim squeezed his nipples and no liquid appeared.  
Jim was a little surprised that he felt nothing sensual when he fondled his breasts. He pulled off the thong full of dried semen. His dick seemed somewhat thicker but definitely shorter. It now rested on the weighted rings around the top of his scrotum. He took a shower and was escorted to the practice room. There was no exercise class before rehearsal.  
Jim was given a plain dance belt to wear. The movement of the strap over his asshole did not cause any erotic feelings to occur. Jim was confused about what all of this meant. He decided to just concentrate of the dance routine.


End file.
